Team GREY
by GamingWriter
Summary: The RWBY team meet another team in their year, Team GREY. And a member of the team, Echo Slate, seems to have developed an interest in Ruby. But what Mysteries is he hiding himself?
1. Echo

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and sorry if it turns out any things in the world turn out not to be true or are completely different in the canon.

* * *

Team GREY

Chapter 1: Echo

It was a bright and sunny day at Beacon Academy. It was such a shame it had to be spent indoors, listening to one of Professor Port's boring lectures. Ruby Rose let out a sigh of boredom and looked around the room. It didn't seem like she was the only one bored of the Professor's constant talking.

On the other side of the room, between one of the tallest people she'd ever seen and a pink haired girl in pigtails, was a guy who had his feet up on the desk and looked like he was in the middle of a nap.

"And I think that's enough talking" Professor Port announced "I think we should now have two of you come out here and demonstrate."

He looked around as Ruby nudged Weiss, intending to ask her if she knew who the sleeping student was.

"Let's see, Ruby Rose" the large bellied Professor announced before sighing in disappointment "and our resident sleeper, Echo Slate."

The sleeping student opened one eye. He looked at the Professor then at Ruby as she stood up and he began to chuckle to himself.

"What are you laughing at?!" Yang blurted out "scared you'll lose against my sister?!"

Ruby, Weiss and Black all placed their hands over their faces and shook their head, letting out sighs.

"I'm not scared" the formerly napping student said as he stood up "I'll give it a go."

Professor Port stepped back a little, as if he was surprised this guy actually got up to do something.

"Uh well alright then" he scratched his head and stepped aside to make room for the two to fight "the aim of this sparring match is to disarm your opponent."

"Ruby Rose right?" The dark haired guy asked, looking over at Ruby.

"Yep" Ruby let out an excited giggle "the one and only."

"Echo Slate" he bowed his head as he introduced himself.

"Well if you're both ready" The Professor announced "then you may begin."

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, letting it unfold into its scythe form.

Echo tilted his head, his eyes seemed as though they were examining every detail of her weapon. From a holster, strapped round his waist, he pulled out a large Musket with a golden streak along the metallic, grey barrel. Though it was a large gun, he easily wielded it in one hand.

Ruby charged and slashed with her scythe, but her blade hit the barrel of Echo's gun as he blocked. He didn't make any attempt to retaliate. It seemed more like he was testing her skill.

She fired her gun to give herself a power boost as she swung the scythe again.

Yet again he avoided with a simple step back.

She saw him muttering to himself and just about managed to hear what he was saying.

"Analysis on Ruby Rose completed."

He used his gun to knock her blade aside and fired his Musket. Instead of normal ammunition the gun fired a blast made completely out of dust energy.

Ruby was blasted back but managed to slam the blade of her scythe into the floor, preventing her from hitting the wall.

Echo moved a foot back moved his Musket in a similar fashion to how Weiss wields her Rapier.

There was a mechanical click and whirr. Segments of the Muskets barrel began to rotate, then from the top it began shrink down until there was only the handle and a bit of the barrel left. A thin Rapier blade extended from the shrunken gun.

Ruby had to control the urge to have an excited freak out moment as Echo darted at her. The entire class was now watching curiously.

She dodged Echoes jabs and he blocked her slashes.

Echo gasped as Ruby jumped, kicked him in the chest and flipped herself over him to land perfectly behind him. A few strands of hair floated down in front of him, and he watched curiously.

He quickly spun around and drew a pentagram in the air with the tip of his blade. The glowing dust symbol coated over the silver blade, turning it black, and then Echo darted forward. The tip of his sword was mere centimetres away from her face, and she was backed up against a wall. In a real life situation she wouldn't be able to retaliate quickly enough.

Ruby dropped her scythe, grinning excitedly as she examined the weapon.

Echo pulled back, his swords blade retracting and the guns barrel extending. He turned away and began walking up the stairs.

"That's a Musket and a Rapier?" Ruby asked excitedly "what do you call it?"

Echo didn't answer he simple held the gun up, showing the word 'Musketier' engraved into the side. He then put his gun away and left the room as the end of class bell rung.

Ruby noticed a short haired blonde girl sitting up near where Echo had been sitting and sleeping. She was shaking her head and Ruby saw her mutter 'Show off".

"Uh well alright then Class dismissed" Professor Port announced, moving back over to his desk

As everyone began to get up and leave, Ruby's team mates came down to check if she was ok.

"Are you alright Sis?" Yang darted over and began to fondle her sister's uniform to check for injuries

"Yeah I'm fine" Ruby whined "stop worrying!"

Weiss sighed, her arms folded "You had no chance" she said softly "but you did last longer than I thought you would. I- I actually think I respect you a little more after seeing that."

"So anyone know who that guy was?" Yang tilted her head

"Echo Slate" Blake answered "from what I've heard he's known for being untouchable, so even landing a strike on him is a commendable act."

Ruby looked up at the exit door.

"Wow" she stated in amazement.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. LunchTime Events

So I forgot to mention in the first chapter and/or description that this is set after the events of Black and White so if you haven't seen it this may contain spoilers in the future. Not so much as of yet though. Also I'm glad that at least one of you got what I did with Echo's weapon name. If you didn't then I'll explain. Its a Musket/Rapier so I took the ier from Rapier and added onto Musket to make a misspelt Musketeer. Ta Da! I'm clever.

* * *

Silence.

Echo sat, slumped in his chair.

The room of Team Grey had only 3 beds. There were two normal sized beds and one larger one.

"Echo? Echo?! Echo!"

He didn't respond, he was holding a single, severed, strand of his own hair between his fingers and staring at it in thought.

"Echo" the short haired blonde girl sat on her bed and looked at him in annoyance "you've been staring at that strand of your own hair for five hours already."

"Isn't that hair one of those ones that Ruby girl cut off?" the pink haired girl was taking her hair out of their pigtails, getting ready for bed "she sure gave you an early trim."

Echo was still unresponsive.

"What's so interesting about a strand of hair?!"

"Maybe he's thinking of Ruby" the pink haired girl giggled as she straightened her hair "maybe he's in love"

"Leave him alone girls" the tall, bulky, blue haired guy sighed as he lay on his long bed, reading a book "he's quite deep in thought. You know he won't respond."

Echo blinked and jumped up out of his seat.

"This warrants further investigation" he said aloud as he opened a draw and pulled out a white dust crystal "arrivederci"

The crystal glowed a little bit then Echo faded slightly out of view. His invisible body slightly blurred whatever could be seen through him.

He left the room, the door seemingly opening and closing on its own.

The remaining three team mates simply sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

Chapter 2: LunchTime Events

Team RWBY and Team JNPR were sat on opposite sides of the same table, as per usual during lunch. Only Blake was missing due to having to go pick up some books from the room for the next class.

Nora was yet again blabbering on about something and Ren correcting her information about the events.

"Pyrrha!" Both teams looked towards where the voice had called from.

Ruby recognised the voices owner. She'd called Echo a show off after their fight last week.

"Yun?" Pyrrha tilted her head slightly "What's wrong?"

Yun came over to the table "Have you seen Echo?" she got straight to the point "It's been a week and I haven't seen him anywhere."

"Wait a second" Yang looked at Pyrrha "you know Echo?"

"Yeah we graduated from Sanctum together" she responded looking at Yang then back at Yun "oh yeah sorry. This is Yun Isabelline, a friend of mine who also graduated from Sanctum."

Yun looked at everyone "Oh I remember you" she said, looking at Ruby "you fought against Echo last week."

"Oh uh yeah" Ruby responded in confusion

"I admit you look kinda young to be here at Beacon, but if you're good enough to get a few hits in on Echo then you must be quite skilled."

"Uh Thanks I guess."

"Anyway" Yun turned away "if any of you see Echo, I'd appreciate it if you found me."

She walked off.

"Sheesh what's with her? Why does she want to find him so badly?" Yang groaned loudly "is she his girlfriend or something?"

"No not at all" Pyrrha chuckled "Yun just has a strong sense of justice. She doesn't agree with Echo's stubbornness and reckless 'Screw the rules' way of thinking."

"I guess I can see why she wouldn't like that" Jaune sighed "so Pyrrha, what else is there really to know about Echo?"

"Well he's pretty good at engineering" she responded "he designed and built The Musketier himself."

"Cool" Ruby grinned in amazement.

"Let me think he has a soft spot for cats. His favourite flowers are Roses. He's really quite smart when he tries. He tends to analyse his opponent before fighting. Oh and he's-"

"-a really good Dust user" Weiss finished off "can we stop talking about Echo and move onto something else?!"

"Wait. How would you know he's also a Dust user, Weiss?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Weiss? Are you blushing?" Ruby looked at her curiously.

"What! No!" the heiress retaliated quickly, her cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink.

"You are!" Yang grinned "you're blushing. Let me guess, you have a thing for Echo?"

Weiss looked away and folded her arms "of course not."

"But you used to right?"

Everyone turned again and almost jumped out of their seats when they saw Blake.

"Blake!" Ruby gasped "when did you get back?"

"A little while ago" the black haired girl answered "You used to be in a relationship with Echo, right Weiss?"

Weiss grumbled and mumbled. "Ok fine I admit it!" she blurted out "we used to be dating but the jerk broke it off before we came to Beacon."

"You still like him though" Yang teased "right?"

Weiss simply grumbled and didn't answer.

"Blake? What's this?" Ruby asked as Blake put a circular package on the table in front of her then sat down.

"It's a package" Blake responded "it was left in front of our room for you."

The package had a folded note with her name on it and a single rose stuck to it. Ruby pulled off the note and unfolded it.

She read the note aloud. "Ruby. I heard you liked these so I got you some. Thank you for the interesting match last week, we should do it again sometime. Echo."

Ruby put the not aside and began opening the package. Inside the wrapping paper was a plain metal tin and Ruby smiled nervously as she handed it to Yang after trying to pry the lid off.

Inside the wrapping paper was a plain metal tin and Ruby smiled nervously as she handed it to Yang after trying to pry the lid off.

Yang easily pulled the lid off and looked inside, with Ruby leaning over to have a look as well.

"Oh Yum" the red cloaked girl almost began to drool "cookies and strawberries!"

Nora grinned and tried to grab at the tin, only to be held back by Ren.

"Gimmie, Gimmie!" she yelled.

Ruby grabbed the tin and gently put the lid back on. "I'll save these for later."

"Uh guys." Ren managed to subdue Nora back into her seat "why's everyone in here leaving quickly?"

One of the students who were leaving heard Ren's question.

"Didn't you hear?" he answered "there's a fight outside between Yun Isabelline and Echo Slate."

Everyone stood up and darted outside, following the crowd. They got to the most crowded area just in time to see Echo dodge Yun's attack, her metal staff slamming into the concrete instead of him.

"You need to work on your speed old friend." Echo chuckled. He hadn't even got his weapon drawn.

They stood on opposite sides of an oval clearing left by the surrounding crowd.

"I don't care if we're on the same team Echo" Yun growled, gripping her staff tighter as she glared at him "I'm going to take you down a notch!"

Echo finally pulled out the Musketier and laughed "I'd like to see you try."

"This doesn't look good" Ruby frowned.

"This'll only end in disaster" Weiss nodded.

"I can't see this going well" Blake scratched her head.

"I think this looks like it'll be fun to watch" Yang laughed.

Her team mates glared at her as the crowd cheered. Yun and Echo darted at each other.

* * *

Oooh Cliffhanger. What's gonna happen next? Take a guess. Actually don't just wait a few days and you'll find out. I apologise for any inconsistencies, grammar/spelling problems and the lack of action in this chapter, but hey there's gotta be story fillers somewhere right? Thanks for reading.


	3. Fighting Finisher

Well so the fight continues. I've decided that I'm going to do like a little scene before the actual start of the chapter. Sometimes it'll reveal stuff. Sometimes it won't. You'll just have to read it and find out.

* * *

"It's alright Yun. One day all the bad people will go away, and we'll be free from torment and pain. Not just us, but I hope that one day the entire world is free of bad people"

"You really think that can happen?"

The long blonde haired cat Faunus, looked down at her young daughter.

"Of course I do Yun" she smiled "of course I do."

""I want to help do that Mommy. Can Hunters help? I wanna be a Hunter, just like Daddy."

Her mother chuckled "of course they can my dear. One day, you're going to be one of the best Huntress' out there."

"Yay. Thanks Mommy."

_Even now I still really believe that. I still believe my mother's words even though she's gone, even though she was taken from me. I watched her get violently beaten to death, not only because she was a Faunus, because they were after all her valuables as well._

_My father retired to look after me. I felt so helpless and useless._

_So I swore on my mother's grave, that not only would I become a great Huntress, that I'd bring justice to all those who do wrong._

"And that includes you. I'm not going to let you get away with your rule breaking because I made a promise to my mother." Yun muttered to herself as she glared at Echo.

They darted at each other.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting Finisher

Yun's staff slammed into the barrel of Echo's Musket and he chuckled.

"Looks like your Judgement is a little out of practice" he taunted.

"Judgment is the name of Yun's staff" Pyrrha confirmed "It can be modified with various additions, but it doesn't look like she has any of them with her right now."

Yun angrily attempted to hit Echo again, but he easily blocked it.

"Come on Yun. You can do better than that!" Echo chuckled as he moved back and aimed his Musket at her "well if you won't try, then I will."

Echo fired but Yun hastily knocked the blast aside with her staff.

"Stop it!" She growled "your taunting won't work this time."

"Alright then fine" Echo sighed "come on then. If you really think you can beat me this time."

Yun spun her staff between her fingers then swung it at Echo again. Echo blocked the strike and fired his Musket.

Yun darted out of the way and the blast hit the concrete.

"I'm not going to lose to someone like you." Yun growled

Echo paused and stood still. "What do you mean someone like me?"

"You have nothing but disregard for the rules" the blonde girl held onto her bowler hat to prevent it from falling off her head. "People like you will only end up becoming criminals and eventually harming innocent people."

Echo was silent. He turned away and put his gun away.

"You win. This fight is over."

"What?" Yun looked at him as he walked away "No you can't just leave and think you've gotten away with everything!"

"I've never seen Echo like this before." Pyrrha said worryingly "something's not right."

"I think what Yun said might have stuck a nerve or something." Jaune suggested.

"It looks that way" Ruby agreed.

Echo continued to walk away but Yun loaded a small red pod into the end of her staff and aimed it at him.

"No I'm not letting you just get away!" She shouted as she fired the pod out of her staff.

Echo was engulfed in a fiery explosion that made everyone gasp and scatted back, out of the way.

The smoke cleared and Echo was revealed, unharmed and surrounded by various different glyphs. He was holding onto the crystal pendant attached to his necklace.

"I said this fight was over" he scowled "don't you dare say those things about me again."

He let go of the pendant and the glyphs vanished.

"Why should I not?" Yun yelled back "They're true."

Ruby noticed Echo's eyes. Even from a distance she could see his silver eyes turn red as he glared at Yun.

"We may have been friends since we were kids" he told her "but you know absolutely nothing about me. Absolutely nothing at all."

"Stop this at once!"

Everyone moved out of the way as the tall, blue haired student marched through the crowd to see Yun and Echo. By his side was the pink haired girl, her hair in pigtails as per usual.

"That's Glaucous Marlow." Blake stated "he's the leader of Team GREY."

"Yun, Echo. I heard you were both fighting. I demand you stop this instant." Glaucous ordered, folding his arms.

"We already were" Echo said softly, still not looking happy "Yun won by default."

"You can't just walk out on a fight!" Yun shouted "you're nothing but a reckless irresponsible coward who loves to show off!"

Echo clenched his fists tighter.

"I've always thought of you as a friend Yun." Echo sighed, lowering his head. "But I can see that the feeling isn't mutual. I guess maybe my feelings of friendship for you were only because of my liking of cats."

Yun let out a frightened gasp.

"I didn't think Faunus could actually be this cruel. I figured you'd understand what it's like to be different. And that's why I confided in you as a friend. But I can see now that I can't"

Echo lifted his head, showing tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

He put his hand in his pocket and seemingly vanished, an invisible force then began pushing through the crowd.

Yun was speechless.

"I've never seen Echo like that before" Pyrrha scratched her head "what she said must've really got to him."

Yun took her hat off, finally revealing her golden cat ears and then she threw it to the ground.

"Jerk." She growled "I don't need this stupid hat he gave me anyway. He's no different to any human I don't know what he was blabbering on about!"

The Crowd dispersed, leaving behind only Teams RWBY, JNPR and the remaining three members of Team GREY.

"You must be Teams RWBY and JNPR" Glaucous looked at them "I'm Glaucous Marlow, Leader of Team GREY. I'm sorry for any trouble my team mates have caused."

"I'm Rennette Ash" the pink haired girl giggled, glancing at Jaune "nice to meetcha."

"It's no problem" Blake sighed "do you have any idea why Echo would disappear, crying like that? He doesn't seem any different to any other human."

"Well I can only relay rumours and things Yun has told us" Glaucous sighed "you noticed how his silver eyes have a red tint to them and they turn red when he gets angry?"

"Yeah" Ruby nodded "Yang's eyes do that too, but she only usually gets angry when her hair is pulled out."

"Hey!" Yang yelled, putting her younger sister in a headlock "don't make me out to be some kind of narcissist!"

Ruby squealed and attempted to get out of Yang's grip.

"Anyway" Glaucous continued "I heard a rumour that red tint is due to him not being completely human. There are speculation's about how it's possible, but what I do know is, before meeting Yun there is nothing else to tell about him. No one knows where he came from."

"Have you not tried asking?" Ruby asked, gasping after finally managing to free herself from Yang's grip.

"He's quite sensitive on the subject of his past." Yun scratched her head and rubbed her hands in a slight regretting gesture "I asked once and he yelled at me."

"I can't help but feel like his reckless and playful personality conceals something deeper and darker" Ren stated as Nora mimicked his gestures behind him.

"Are you guys talking about me?"

Everyone looked around then Echo rematerialized on top of a lamp nearby.

"Wait you're still here?!" Yun growled

"Of course I am. Aren't I a great actor? I'm not gonna fight my friend in the middle of the school during lunch. I might get her in trouble with the professors."

Yun went to say something but all she could do was blush.

"You were going on and on about justice and rules and whatever. But you were breaking the rule of no unauthorised sparring." Echo laughed "I put up a great act didn't I? And I know how to deal with people who try to pick on me because they thought I was actually crying.

Yun threw a rock at him "Jerk!" she yelled "I- I almost felt sorry for you"

"Yikes! Careful" he almost lost his balance.

"So all that was just an act to stop the fight so Yun and everyone else, wouldn't get in trouble?" Weiss groaned

"Yeah, oh hey Weiss uh you're on the same team as her?" Echo looked at Ruby "well this is awkward."

"I didn't realise you were still here" Glaucous lowered his head "I'm sorry for talking about you behind your back."

"It's not a problem boss" Echo chuckled "But I'd prefer to keep my business, my business."

"You're a real mystery Echo" Rennette sighed, still smiling "will we ever learn anything about you?"

"Maybe one day" Echo jumped off the lamp and landed perfectly on the floor "Well class will start soon."

"Yeah we should get going" Blake nodded "don't want to be late."

Everyone sighed and began walking back to the school building.

"Hey Ruby." Echo approached her "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out for lunch with me some time?"

"Oh uh yeah sure I guess." She responded "tomorrow will be fine I guess."

"Alright then" Echo smiled "I'll see ya then"

He ran ahead to catch up to his team.

"Has my little sister got a date?" Yang grinned, teasingly.

"Shut up" Ruby responded.

* * *

Ok well that was sure a weird chapter if I have to say so myself. I actually don't know what happened, I just wrote and the story kinda guided itself, but hey! Echo asked Ruby out. Kinda. Sorta. Anyway I'm going to update this every other day till its finished and twice on Sundays. Finally character profiles on my main profile page will be updated occasionally as this goes on. And sometime it will reveal things not yet revealed in the story. Until next time. Arrivedeci!


	4. You Call That A Date?

Well here's Chapter 4. Sorry it's late for all those people who are already on Monday due to time stuff.

* * *

Echo and Ruby met at the front of the academy. Ruby wore her usual battle dress and Echo was wearing a casual hoodie and jeans. They chatted to each other for a while.

"So why are we here again?" Blake asked as the remaining three members of Team RWBY peeked around a corner.

"To spy on them on their date" Yang whispered back "duh."

"It's not a date" Weiss grumbled "it's just a casual lunch."

"So it's a date then isn't it Weiss?" Blake stated.

Weiss went to retaliate but hesitated and just accepted the fact.

"Shush you guys" Yang looked at them "I'm trying to figure out what they're saying!"

"Yang?"

"Yes Blake?"

"They're gone"

Yang looked up and frantically looked around to see where the possible future couple had gone.

"But they were right there!" she whined "come on find them!"

"Wouldn't it be best to leave our leaders private life alone?" Blake asked, only to notice Weiss and Yang had already gone.

* * *

Chapter 4: You Call That a Date?

In the city there were people still making preparations for the Vytal Festival.

"These decorations are nice" Ruby smiled, looking around "don't you think so?"

"Uh yeah I guess" Echo scratched the back of his head.

"So are you gonna compete in the tournament?" the red headed scythe wielder asked

"Nah truthfully I'm not really the kinda guy who'd draw attention to myself in big events"

"Really? You strike me as the type who'd jump at the chance to show off in front of a large crowd."

Echo laughed "yeah I guess I do come across like that. But I'm really more of a cautious type. Why do you think I learned to analyse people?"

"I guess that makes sense" Ruby giggled "what about the rest of your team?"

"I wouldn't call them my team" the slate haired teen sighed "honestly, I don't know why I was made part of that team."

"Why do you think that?"

"I just think that the three of them could do so much better than someone like me. Do you ever get that feeling? Being the leader of your team."

Ruby shrugged.

"Anyway how about we get a milkshake?"

"Yeah sure. Why not, I'll buy" Echo chuckled

"Look at him, being all nice and cute and perfect"

"Weiss we're right here you know!" Yang groaned as Team WBY peeked out from a corner, still spying on the duo.

"How long are we gonna spy on them?" Blake sighed

"As long as we need to." Yang responded "I wanna be there when or if they kiss!"

"They're not going to kiss on the first date!" Weiss snapped.

"They might!" Yang argued "you're just jealous because he left you and now he's on a date with my sister!"

"Guys!" Blake yelled "they're gone again!"

Echo and Ruby sat at a table, outside a café, drinking milkshakes.

"So uh your hair looks nice" Echo said, his cheeks slightly pink.

"Thanks. But I always have it like this" Ruby giggled.

"Oh uh yeah."

Echo nervously sipped through his straw, looking away with embarrassment.

"That was delicious" Ruby finished her milkshake and the two of them stood up.

"Glad you enjoyed it" Echo smiled as they walked away from the café.

The two of them laughed and walked through the streets of Vale.

Echo bought Ruby some candyfloss, which she devoured almost instantly.

"Well this is fun so far" Ruby giggled joyfully.

"Yeah, but I can't shake the feeling we're being followed."

"It's probably my Team mates" Ruby sighed

"No we lost them a while back" Echo looked back along the empty path then ahead where it was also empty "No. It can't be."

"What's wrong?"

Echo picked up a small rock then tossed it into the alley. The rock slammed into an electrical barrier and was zapped, destroying it.

"I thought so." Echo cringed and growled "Ruby! Stay back!"

"Why? What's the matter?"

The sound of slow clapping echoed through the alley.

"Well done old friend" an odd figure in a dark robe and hood came out from behind some crates

"Sync!" Echo took a step back and let out a slight whine, as if seeing this figure brought back a painful memory "what are you doing here?"

The street seemed darker than usual. It had suddenly darkened after Echo hit the barrier with a rock.

"That's a terrible way to greet an old friend" the figure laughed "I'm here for the festival of course."

"I ment to ask specifically what you are doing here, following me!"

"Oh I only want to talk. Or is this a bad time?" the figure Echo called Sync looked at Ruby.

"I thought we made an agreement." Echo clenched his fists.

"I know. But that was a long time ago. Over Seven years ago now."

Echo pulled out his Musket, aiming it at Sync. "Fine we can talk. But talk quickly, I have very little patience right now!"

"Don't be too hasty now. You don't intend of unleashing the infamous wrath of The Demon Lord do you?" Sync laughed.

"Do not call me that!" Echo growled, his finger pulling on his guns trigger slightly.

"Go on then. Fire! Fire if it makes you feel any better!"

Echo's finger pulled a little more.

"Echo! Don't!"

Echo let go of the trigger and lowered his gun, turning his head to look back at Ruby.

"Echo look out!" she suddenly yelled.

Echo's reaction was just in time, as he managed to block the strike from Sync's Katana.

"I thought you just wanted to talk." He grunted.

"Let's talk like how we did as children!" Sync laughed as he darted back "do you like my weapon? I call it the Synchronize."

"Let me guess. It's a dust conduit?"

"Correct."

Sync swiftly guided his katana through the air, creating black and yellow glyphs which fired projectiles.

"Ruby!" Echo yelled, sighing in relief as she darted out of the way and destroyed some of the projectiles with her Crescent Rose.

"You look like you could use some help" She looked at him, unfolding her gun into its scythe form.

She fired but Sync dodged her shots and Echo transformed his gun into its Rapier form, darting forward to attack Sync head on.

"You've improved old friend!" Sync laughed as their blades clashed.

"You were never able to beat me back then Sync!" Echo growled "what's so different this time!"

"This time you're refusing to use your powers!"

Echo kicked Sync, flinging him back.

"Just because I'm not fighting with everything, doesn't mean I can't still beat you!"

"Why exactly are you attending that academy? What are you trying to prove? That you can fight and win without your powers?"

Sync stood up and darted, swinging skilfully.

Echo attempted to block each of the strikes, but he was beginning to panic and Ruby could tell he wasn't himself.

Sync managed to disarm Echo and held the tip of his blade to Echo's throat.

"I've also improved my friend." He said, inching closer "now I say it's time to finish this. Where is it?"

Echo let out a gasp of realisation and Ruby could see fear in his eyes, genuine fear.

"Hey leave him alone!" she yelled, firing her scythes rifle.

Sync darted out of the way quickly and prepared to fight again.

"Ruby?! Echo?!" a familiar voice called out for them "are you guys around her?!"

"Well it seems this will have to wait for another day." Sync chuckled "good bye for now."

He walked back into the shadows and seemingly disappeared.

Ruby picked up the Musketier, which had reverted to its Musket form and held it back out for Echo to take. He gently took it and put it away, trembling slightly.

Ruby guided him out of the street and back onto the main street where they sat on a nearby bench.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah" Echo said, gulping and breathing heavily.

"That's good" Ruby smiled "look it's alright if you want to talk about what just happened, or if you don't."

"It's nothing." Echo smiled a little "but uh thanks for your concern"

"It's alright" the redhead laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ruby asked

"For what just happened." Echo sighed "I didn't mean for this outing to go like this."

"Nah it's alright. It was kinda fun"

"Really?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks" the stressed teen smiled "do you want to maybe do this again sometime, except without the fight part."

Ruby sighed then shook her head. "I'm sorry but I think it would be better if we were just friends" she told him "What Yun said yesterday, some of it was true you're kinda reckless. And along with that I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"Ruby?" Yang yelled, spotting her as she came round the corner with Weiss, Blake and the remaining members of team GREY.

Ruby got up "I'm sorry, but we can still be friends" she said before going over to her team.

As Team RWBY left Team GREY came over to their fourth member.

"Echo what happened to you?" Glaucous asked

"I-" he responded "Let's just go home. I've had a bad day."

"Are you crying?" Yun asked "I mean actually crying."

"Please" Echo sniffled, tears rolling down his face "just take me home."

His team mates looked at each other with worry as the sun began to set behind the buildings.

* * *

Well isn't that a mystery. Who is Sync? What are his motives? Why is his name Sync? All will be revealed, on Tuesday!


	5. Haunting Past

And so it's time for another chapter. In case you guys didn't realise already when the words _are like this,_ in italics, then it indicates that section is either an event in that takes place in the past, or a flashback. Just saying in case you didn't realise.

* * *

_But do we really know everything about dust? To this day researchers and explorers examine the dust mines and other locations across the world._

_Many years ago an entire village was found, by a Hunter, destroyed with very few survivors. The remaining villagers explained that a group of researchers had ignored their warnings and entered the nearby temple. The survivors said that the trespassers angered the beast that lives within, a demon that attacked their village in rage for the desecration of its temple._

_Near the temple ruins the Hunter discovered a child, crying and clutching an odd dust crystal. After discovering the child's parents were dead, the Hunter adopted the child, taking him under his wing._

_The child's name was Echo._

* * *

Chapter 5: Haunting Past

Glaucous peered into the room.

"Is he alright?" Rennette asked him "he's sulking in that chair for the past three days."

"He'll go to sleep soon" Yun sighed "he always ends up asleep around this time. Why is it we're never allowed in the room till he's asleep?"

"Because he's having a hard time" Glaucous shook his head "he needs his space."

"All this from being rejected" Yun groaned.

"Yun!"

"Sorry G"

"I don't think it was the rejection that did it" Rennette frowned "I mean I guess it was that, that pushed his spirit to breaking point. But from what I've heard from Blake it was possibly this meeting with this Sync guy."

"I guess so" Yun sighed again "It's kinda pathetic seeing Echo like this. I- I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I already miss it when he was playful and reckless."

"Me too" Glaucous sighed "but I wonder what it is about this 'Sync', which has terrified Echo so much."

"Wait, where'd you get 'terrified' from?" the blonde Faunus tilted her head.

"His eyes. They have various emotions showing in them but Heartbreak, Confusion, and Fear are the most dominant emotions currently."

"Blake told me, Ruby said he greeted him as 'old friend' and they seemed to have not seen each other in a while" Rennette sighed.

"Maybe we should just charge in there and force the answer out of him, while he's vulnerable?" Yun suggested.

"Yun!" Glaucous growled

"I think he's asleep" the pink haired girl said as she peered in "yeah he's asleep."

The Team went in and quietly began to get ready for bed.

Yun sighed and put a blanket over the sleeping Echo before getting into bed herself.

"Sleep well my friend" she sighed as she closed her eyes.

The next morning Yun was awoken by Rennette nudging her.

"Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun. Yun."

"What!" the blonde sat up and growled

"Echo's gone" Rennette pointed at the chair.

"Where's he gone?!" Yun jumped out of bed.

"Not clue, Glaucous has gone out looking for him."

"Well we need to go help look!"

Echo was on the roof, perched on the edge and looking down at the students heading to class.

"I could just end it all right now" he said to himself "but that wouldn't solve things would it boss?"

He looked up at the sky.

"I wish you were still here. I know you weren't my real parent, but I miss you." He sighed calmly, tears rolling down his face "I miss you Dad."

"_No matter what, promise me you won't use your powers again."_

"I made a promise" Echo inhaled then exhaled "but should I break it? I have my team to fight with me if it's necessary, and I have friends. Just friends."

He shook his head "no I can't get them involved. It's my problem, I don't want them to end up hurt or dead because of me."

He stood up.

"I should check the case. I get the feeling something's wrong if Silver's here."

He looked down at the people below, noticing some of his team mates looking around and running from place to place.

"I'm no good for them," he sighed "I think it's time for me to disappear. For good this time."

He took off his wristband and threw it to the floor.

"I'm going to leave that damn thing here. Even if someone finds it, they won't be able to open it." He clenched his fist "and if anyone wants to open it they'll have to find me! And it won't be as easy this time."

The breeze softly blew across the rooftop.

"Echo!" Yun yelled as she barged through the door and onto the roof "someone said that they saw you up here!"

There was no one on the roof. Team GREY had been searching for their team mate all morning and it was now past noon.

"Hey that's-" Yun noticed the wristband left behind on the roof "that's Echo's wristband."

She kneeled down and picked it up. Yun began to think and she frowned.

"Echo."

_The blonde teen placed a lily on a grave._

"_I miss you mom." She sighed._

"_Hey"_

_She almost jumped out of her skin in fright as a boy, around the same age as her, greeted her._

"_Uh hi?" She said nervously_

"_What ya doin?" the boy looked at her curiously._

"_I'm visiting my mom's grave" she responded "what are you doing here?"_

"_I'm visiting my Dad" he smiled "he's buried here."_

"_Oh?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Uh Yun. Yun Isabelline."_

"_Well Yun, Yun Isabelline" the boy chuckled as he jokingly mimicked her saying her name twice "I'm Echo."_

"_Well uh hi w-what are you talking to me for?" Yun inched away, a little frightened_

"_I was just wondering if you wanted to be friends. You're wearing a Sanctum uniform, I'm starting there this year too."_

"_R-Really? Y-You'd want to be friends with someone like me?"_

"_I don't see anything wrong with you?" the boy smiled "I like cats, they're cute."_

_Yun blushed "Y-You don't mind that I'm a Faunus?"_

"_Not at all. Why? Are there people that do mind?"_

_Yun nodded. "What about your family? Would they be ok with you having a Faunus as a friend?"_

"_I-" the boy paused "I don't have any family. When my dad died a few months ago me, my brothers and my sisters all went our separate ways, but I stayed behind. Someone had to keep the hut clean and tidy."_

"_Brothers and Sisters?"_

"_Well we weren't actually related, but I guess you could say we were close enough to consider each other family, but then Dad died."_

"_So you've lived in a hut on your own?" Yun frowned "that's so sad."_

"_It's alright I came here a month ago to find an old friend of my dad's, and they said they could get me into Sanctum so I could be a Hunter just like he was."_

"_Well I guess we can be friends then" Yun smiled before hearing someone call for her, then her smile became panic and she hid behind the boy._

_A group of guys began to approach the duo._

"_Who are they?" the boy asked._

"_Bullies. They pick on me because I'm a Faunus."_

"_Hey you stupid cat. Visiting your pathetic mother's gra-" the guy who was talking was suddenly stopped by a fist slamming into his stomach._

_The boy stepped back as the guy clutched his stomach. He laughed "really? Who's the pathetic one if you can't take a single punch?"_

"_What was that for?!" the bully groaned as his underlings made sure he wasn't hurt too badly "you're a human like me!"_

"_I don't think so. I wouldn't associate with humans like you. Humans like you are pathetic and weak. Just because someone's different they can't accept it. Why don't you get it through your thick skull that just because someone is different, doesn't mean they don't have feelings?"_

_The boy pulled out a metal rod and an orange crystal._

"_That's-" one of the boys gulped "that's a flame dust crystal!"_

"_Yeah and if you guys don't leave my friend alone-" the boy paused, tapped the rod against the crystal and directed some glowing energy at an old, dead tree. The tree instantly burst into flames and crumbled to ash in a matter of seconds. "Do I make my point?"_

"_Yes sir!" All of the bullies gulped._

"_I don't want to hear about any of you bullying Yun or anyone else. Understand?"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Now run along."_

"_Yes sir!" the guys said one last time before darting off out of the cemetery._

_Yun looked at him in amazement._

"_Th-Thank you. I- I'd have fought them off myself, but- but I'm not strong enough. That's why I want to be a Huntress, not just to fight the creatures of Grimm, to bring justice to those who do wrong"_

"_I'm sure you'll be strong enough to do that one day." The boy smiled "and even when that day comes, I'll still protect you. As your friend."_

"_Thank you" Yun relaxed "you never told me your name."_

"_It's Echo" he replied "Echo Slate."_

"I could never forget that day" Yun stared out at the horizon "when we first became friends."

Yun made her way back to the room, only to find Echo's clothes scattered on the floor and the window open.

She darted to the window and looked out of it.

"Echo!" Yun yelled "where are you?!"

The wind blew silently.

End of Arc 1: Introductions.

* * *

Well there you go its not only the end of a chapter. Its the end of an Arc. But don't think it's over, I have a lot more planned. There will be multiple Arcs and each Arc will have different lengths, some will be quite short and some will possibly be up to 10 or 20 chapters long. You'll just have to wait and see on that part.

Finally, I've decided that the update schedule will be that I'll Update on only Tuesdays, Thursday's and Sundays. On Sunday's there'll be a double update and there'll be a double update when ever an Arc ends as every Arc will have an Epilogue.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Arc 1 Epilogue

**Arc 1 Epilogue**

**A Faunus yelling from the window for her best friend, his location to her was unknown.**

**A Pink Knight and a Blue Dragoon searching frantically for their team mate, non aware they had passed him in the wind.**

**In the classroom a team laughing together, they're leader being watched for what he believed would be the last time he'd see her.**

**She looked, seeing him but realising she was the only one who could. He now wore a dark hooded cloak, similar to her red one. The red haired scythe wielder could feel him smile as he waved goodbye and turned back into wind, vanishing from sight.**

**He looked back at the academy and bowed his head. His lower face covered by a piece of fabric in his cloak, made for that purpose. A black scarf flapped in the wind.**

**It was time for him to go. He didn't want to put his friends in harm's way and if he stayed that was all that would happen.**

**He turned from the great academy and made his way towards the wilderness.**

**Maybe they would see each other again someday.**


	7. And So We Return

Well Hey! So we continue with Arc 2. Arc 1 was simply a base introduction to some of the characters. And yes. It's ending wasn't exactly the greatest.

* * *

He sat in the forest, quiet, alone.

The wind blew, making his black scarf fly. His eyes were closed, and his arms were folded.

There were growls coming from the trees surrounding the clearing. A Beowolf darted from the forest and prepared to swipe its claw.

The boy drew his Musket and fired, hitting the creature perfectly in the chest.

He was quickly surrounded by Ursi and more Beowolves. With his eyes still closed he fired his gun precisely as one of the creatures of Grimm prepared to charge.

As quick as they arrived, the creatures were gone.

He approached a weak Beowolf that whined and reached out with its claw. He gently placed his hand on its head.

"He's coming back. You can sense that can't you?" he sighed as his Musket transformed into his Rapier. He put the creature out of its misery. "If he has to come back in order for me to be stronger, then I have no other choice but to let it happen."

He opened his eyes.

They were red. Red like the eyes of the Grimm.

Arc 2: The Lord of Grimm

* * *

Chapter 6: And So We Return.

It was another sunny day at Beacon Academy, the lunch room was bustling with student chatting with each other and spreading gossip.

"And I was like bam! And Ren was all like Pchoo! Pchoo! Pchoo!" Nora excitedly blurted out "and the Ursa was like Rawr! Rawr!"

Teams RWBY and JNPR laughed together at Nora's silly antics.

"So have you guys heard the rumours?" Pyrrha asked "apparently there have been more frequent Grimm attacks on the villages on the borders of the far side of The Forever Falls."

"Yeah I heard about that" Blake tilted her head "they were reported to have seemed more organised and less wild."

"But- But that's impossible right?" Jaune gulped.

"It's hard to tell" Ruby sighed, glancing through a newspaper "it might just be people over exaggerating, but there have certainly been more attacks. There could be something going on."

"You sound like you have a hunch." Ren looked at her "what are you reading."

Ruby placed the new paper down. "It's an article commemorating the anniversary of the death of a great Hunter."

"What's so interesting about it sis?" Yang asked.

"Look at the name of the Hunter." Ruby pointed out "The Jade Warrior. Laurel Slate."

"Laurel Slate? I can see why it would interest you." Weiss gave her a cold and harsh glare.

"Ruby, you can't beat yourself up over what happened." Pyrrha sighed "It was Echo's choice to disappear."

"It's not that" the red cloaked girl looked back at the paper "according to this, Laurel died under mysterious circumstances that, to this day, have not been solved."

"And that's interesting, why?" Ren folded his arms and waited.

"After his death Laurel left behind a large group of young apprentices who he was teaching a variety of things, from the skills of hunters and huntresses to how to do simpler things." The young girl continued to read "it says that the current locations and conditions of the group are unknown and they're assumed to have split up."

"Are you going to tell us what's so important?" Blake sighed.

"There are two pictures that caught my attention" Ruby pointed out and showed them the first one. "This is Laurel and his young six year old, adopted son. Look familiar?"

"That dark grey hair" Pyrrha smiled gently "there's no mistaking that's him, that's definitely Echo."

"Then there's this" Ruby pointed to a group picture, specifically to the two young children at the front "One of them is Echo. The other is Sync."

"Wait what?" Yang almost fell out her chair "that guy who attacked you and Echo?"

Her sister nodded "I'd recognise those eyes anywhere" she said "he's labelled as being named Silver."

"Silver? Then why did Echo call him Sync?" Jaune asked "do you think it might just be a nickname from their childhood?"

"It's possible" Ruby nodded again "Silver said something to Echo about 'the Infamous wrath of The Demon Lord' or something like that."

"Demon Lord?" Yang managed to regain her balance on the seat "do you think that might have been Echo's nickname?"

Ruby shrugged "I don't know, but I do know a bit more about Echo than before."

The hall went quiet.

Team GREY entered the room, but they weren't in their school uniforms.

Glaucous wore a blue and black suit beneath his black long coat. His hands partially covered by fingerless gloves and his heavy boots almost left indents in the floor. His hands slipped into his trouser pockets, showing off the handles to his two combat pistols.

Rennette wore heavy padded armour with a variety of symbols etched into it. Her gauntlets were fabric with a coat of metal on the back of the hands and the clinking of her armour sent chills down people's spines. She easily held the large battle axe over her shoulder with one hand.

Yun wore an outfit similar to Ren's battle outfit, except her tail coat was a light yellow with a grey trim and grey paw patterns over it. She walked, carrying her staff, the pointed spear edge attached to it.

"Are they wearing they're battle outfits" people began to mutter quietly amongst themselves.

"I heard they've been excused from classed for extended battle training to make up for the fact that Echo's been missing for the past month."

"I heard he left because he thought he was too good for this place. He seems like the kinda guy who would be like that."

"Nah I heard he left because he was rejected by some girl."

Yun banged her staff on the floor and the room went silent again.

"If you have something to share, please share it with everyone" Glaucous faced away from the watching students "go ahead."

The students remained silent.

"Well if no one else is going to say anything" Weiss blurted out "it was obviously Ruby's fault that Echo abandoned Beacon."

"Weiss!" Yang growled as Ruby lowered her head slightly and frowned.

Her eyes widened as Yun's staff darted past, spear head sticking into the floor just behind the table.

The owner of the staff glared over in the direction of the table and began approaching.

Ruby gulped as they got to the table, every other student in the hall watching. Yun came behind her and pulled the staff out of the floor.

"Sorry Ruby." She said calmly "I was aiming for Weiss."

The blonde Faunus glared at the heiress.

"You were trying to hit me?!" Weiss yelled, standing up "I'm not the one who drove Echo-"

She stopped as Yun pointed the spear at her throat.

"You think Echo left just because he was rejected? Just because you dated him doesn't mean you knew him. I am and always will be his best friend, and not even I know much about him." Yun glared at her aggressively "Echo may have been one of the most arrogant, reckless, and foolhardy person I ever met, but he's also the most courageous and kind hearted! Sure he was heartbroken after being rejected, who wouldn't be if you really like the person you were rejected by. But Ruby had nothing to do with Echo's disappearance! And if I ever hear you talk about Echo like you know him, again. I'm going to add another scar to that pretty, pale face of yours princess."

"Yun." Glaucous sighed.

"I'm going back to the room." Yun lowered her weapon and turned away "I've lost my appetite."

She marched out of the hall.

"I'm so sorry" Glaucous sighed "Yun is just feeling down. You know what they say, you don't realise what you had till it's gone."

He also walked away, leaving behind only Rennette, who had taken the seat next to Jaune.

"Hey there Jaune" she inched close to him and Pyrrha glared at her.

The redhead also inched closer to Jaune and Yang tried to hold back a laugh as Jaune was crushed between to strong warriors.

"Uh ladies?" Jaune gulped as the two gave each other a glare declaring war on each other.

"Will Teams RWBY, JNPR and GREY please report to the main hall? The Headmaster wishes to have a word with you." Glynda Goodwitch's voice echoed over the loud speaker.

All the students began looking over at them again.

"I guess we should go." Ruby stood up.

"I really hope we aren't in trouble" Jaune gulped, getting up as well.

Their team mate got up and followed them.

"Hey don't leave me here!" Rennette gasped, getting up and darting after them.

They all gathered in the main hall, Professor Ozpin stood in front of them checking they were all there.

"Thank you for coming." He smiled, taking a sip from his mug "I assume you've heard about the recent Grimm attacks on villages bordering the far side of Forever Falls?"

"Uh yes sir?" Ruby responded sceptically.

"Well Beacon has been asked to send a few teams to investigate, and if possible stop whatever is causing the attacks." Ozpin explained "of course to be safe you'll be meeting a professional at the sight."

"Excuse me Sir" Glaucous stated "I can understand Teams RWBY and JNPR but why my Team?"

"Because of some information that may interest you" The Headmaster replied, taking out a piece of paper "the Grimm was reported to have been led by a figure in dark robes. He had this symbol on his sleeve."

They all gasped.

"But that-" Yun stuttered "that's the symbol Echo wore on his hoodie."

"You think maybe Echo has something to do with this?" Rennette bit her lip.

"You all leave tomorrow morning. I advise you to pack a few essentials as you'll be travelling there together." Ozpin took another sip from his mug "of course Tents and sleeping bags will be provided."

"Wait? Are you saying we're walking there? Through the wilderness?" Weiss asked.

"Consider it extra training." The headmaster laughed.

The three teams all sighed and looked at each other.

"Woo! Adventure!" Nora, Rennette, and Ruby all yelled at once.

Their team mates couldn't help but begin to laugh.

* * *

And so there you go. More story. I will bid you adieu until Sunday with a double update. See ya then.


	8. A Mystery Solved But A Mystery Gained?

And so another Chapter is released. I thank all my reviewers for their (mostly) positive reviews and feel free to speculate. ;)

* * *

When I was a kid, I always used to worry when my dad went out on a mission. When he left me with my mother he always used to say something to me before he left.

"Be Brave" he said "be brave and I'll come back safe and sound."

I was trained by him up until he died. I guess you could say I was one of his apprentices. It's because of him that I'm the great huntress I am today.

Yesterday was the anniversary of his death and I decided to confirm that I, among various others, witnessed the incident that led to his death. Only a few of the apprentices know the reason why the incident happened.

It is well known that the last mission my father took sent him to investigate a destroyed village out near the furthest north borders of Forever Fall. A mysterious entity, described by the surviving shamans as a demon, had destroyed the village after the temple was invaded by Businessmen and Dust Experts, examining the possibility of building a Dust mine in its place.

The creature's description, which unfortunately has been designated classified information, matches that of the attacking creature I witnessed my father battle before his death. He managed to ward off the creature but died from a stress induced heart attack.

There were three of us with him in the hospital room at the time of his death, including myself. However I am keeping the identities of the other two classified for personal reasons. My father's final words to the three of us were "Be Brave."

It was after that, that all the apprentices went their separate ways, including myself, and I honestly regret this decision.

My father was a great man, kind and caring, all of his apprentices were orphans who he took in and treated like family. We were all close friends, close enough to be almost considered brothers and sisters.

When he died it was like a Brilliant Light Ceased to Burn. There are very few, if any, people who could match up to his level as a Hunter. And since my father died, it's been like this world needs a great defender.

I can't even hope to ever be as great as my father, even with the skills I was taught by him.

Though I've been asked about the current locations of the other apprentices, I'd prefer to keep the locations of those I know, to myself.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Mystery Solved But A Mystery Gained?

A crow flew above the red trees of Forever Fall as the three teams from Beacon hiked through the forest.

Yun had just finished reading from the newspaper from that morning.

"So that was Laurels biological daughter?" Blake asked

"Yes, Jade Slate." Yun answered "but this brings up a lot more questions about Echo and this 'Silver' person. If they were both raised by the same person and treated each other like family, why'd he attack Echo?"

"I think I realise why Echo came to Beacon in the first place." Glaucous stated, his voice sounded like he was still thinking about things "It's where Jade attended before her graduation to a fully-fledged Huntress. I believe he might be following the footsteps of his adopted family."

"There's something that seems a little off about the situation" Ren folded his arms and looked up at the trees in thought "why would the creature from the village disappear for five years, then attack someone who merely investigated the primary situation and disappear again?"

"I'm surprised it took you this long to get to that point" Ruby yawned "oh uh sorry I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's alright" Yun chuckled "Echo's personality tends to rub off on you. Even if you just meet him once, you tend to be a slight bit more arrogant than before."

"That is true" Glaucous nodded "anyway what did you mean by your statement Miss Rose."

"Just Ruby is fine Glaucous" the young girl responded "and I kinda ment that we already know the connection between the village and Laurel, other than his investigation."

"Oh" the blonde Faunus widened her eyes in realisation "Oh! I get it!"

"What is it?" Yang asked as everyone but she, Jaune and Rennette realised what Ruby ment "what are you talking about? I feel left out."

"You managed to piece that together yourself?" Weiss looked at the young leader "I- I have to say I'm impressed."

"It's actually very simple" Pyrrha stated "we just overlooked some facts but it's commendable that you figured it out Ruby."

"I'm kinda lost." Jaune scratched his head.

"Echo" Yun stated "A week after Laurel investigated the village he worked less frequently and more discreetly, enough to be considered retirement. If Ruby's theory is right, it is quite possible that Echo was actually a survivor of the village's destruction."

"Oh I get it now" Jaune and Yang said with realisation.

"It's possible that the creature might have been after the only other survivor of its attack" Glaucous stated "If Echo was a survivor then at the time he would have been the last, due to the natural deaths of the surviving shamans."

"And there are a lot of cults dedicated to things like that. I'm sure some of the apprentices who witnessed it pretty much kill the one who took care of them, would have been in awe of it where others would be fearful" Blake pondered the situation carefully "that would explain why Silver attacked Echo, wouldn't it?"

"Sort of" Ruby sighed "but Silver did ask Echo where something was?"

"Maybe Echo inherited some sort of artefact from Laurel?" Nora suggested eagerly and excitedly "something that maybe the thing doesn't like. Maybe it's something that'll make the creature go Boom and it'll be all like Kapow and Bam!"

"Maybe it's whatever's in here?" Rennette held up a metal case with four latches, two on each side of the handle.

"Wait where'd you get that?!" Yun gasped as everyone stopped walking "that's Echo's case. I've only ever seen it twice. First on our first day at Sanctum and again on our first day at Beacon. Where'd you find it?"

"Inside the pillow Echo used to make his chair more comfortable." The pink haired girl responded "I was finishing up packing this morning and it shook, so I looked inside and found it."

"What's inside?" Jaune asked.

"Not a clue. I can't open it."

"Could you try scanning it?" Glaucous suggested "I know it belongs to Echo, but he's not here right now and if it's important he wouldn't have left it behind without reason."

"I guess I could try?" she responded

"Scan it?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Each of Team Grey has a seemingly rare Semblance" Yun explained "while yours is your speed, Glaucous' is Indestructability, and mine is something called Beast Soul. Rennette's has Visual Scanning."

"I've heard about those before" Blake looked at Yun "Beast Soul is very rare, even more for Fauna than humans. It's the ability to calm and tame beasts, including those of the Grimm."

"I guess this is as good a place as any to set up camp." Glaucous suggested "While we get unpacked, Rennette can start on figuring out that case. Is that alright Miss Rose?"

"Glaucous, just because I'm in charge doesn't mean you have to talk to me in a formal way." Ruby sighed "We're friend and fellow leaders of a team. I'm not a higher authority or anything."

"Thank you Ruby" the Blue haired giant smiled "I am honoured to be your friend."

"I think I've got it." Rennette was already sitting down with the case in front of her, surrounded by a slight pink glow. "I think I can scan it alright, there are no traps or enchantments on it."

Her eyes began to glow the same colour as her hair and she looked at the case.

"Well what can you see? Yun watched her.

"Let's see, there are four locks and an auto trigger in the handle. I guess the trigger reacts to some sort of condition and automatically opens all four locks." The pink haired girl explained "the locks themselves have a have a Psycho Link in them."

"Huh? What's a Psycho Link?" Jaune asked.

"They're a special device that can be tethered to a person. Nothing is required to tether them, except a drop of blood." Pyrrha explained "Judging by the colours on the locks, each one is linked to a different person."

"So the colours are-" Nora paused and looked at the locks different colours, from left to right. "Jade, Silver, some sort of Reddish Pink and a kinda Orangey, Yellowy White?"

"Jade and Silver?" Yun bit her lip "you guys don't think that maybe those locks are linked to Jade Slate and that Silver guy, do you?"

"It's a possibility" Blake sighed "and it would explain how Silver knows about it, if it is what he wants."

"He wouldn't be able to get into it anyway" Rennette told everyone "the locks will only open if the person it's linked to was to willingly open it themselves. Unless the condition to unlock them all at once was met, then all four people have to willingly unlock their lock."

"Anything else?" Glaucous asked

"Yes. I think that if the owner of the lock was defeated in fair combat then the lock would automatically open" she responded "like how in a video game you'd have to defeat a certain boss to unlock one out of many gates to the final boss."

"Ah I understand" Yang nodded "so if I was to challenge the owner of the Pinkish link and win, the lock would automatically open."

"Yes. And it seems like there's a polarity inducer wired around the edges where the case opens" Her finger traced the edges of the case where the two sides were clamped together "the more strength put into trying to pry it open, the stronger magnets become. There's even a Semblance prevention chip, probably to stop anyone with Polarity related abilities."

"Just hurry up and tell us what's inside" Yang whined impatiently.

"Alright, Alright!" Rennette yelled back, lowering her line of sight. She began tensing up and her eyes widened before she screamed and collapsed.

"Rennette!" Yun darted over to her "good, she's fine."

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"It seems like whatever she saw inside the case, caused her Semblance to backfire back at her" Glaucous sighed as he also checked on her "Yun, you take care of her while the rest of us set up camp."

She nodded as the teams began to unpack and set up the large tent. Yun managed to move Rennette, struggling a little due to the heaviness of her armour.

"Hey, Glaucous? Yun?" Weiss asked

"What?!" Yun snapped

"You guys mentioned your teams Semblances earlier. What about Echo?" Weiss glanced between Glaucous and Yun, raising her eyebrow sceptically "what's his Semblance?"

The two conscious members of Team GREY looked over at each other, then back at Weiss and they shrugged.

"None of us have ever seen him use it, and he had a tendency to change the subject when asked." Glaucous explained.

"That's not true." The pink haired girl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes "I saw him use it once, during the initiation to Beacon."

"You did?" Yun asked curiously "What did he do? Why'd you never tell us?"

"He never told me exactly what it was" Rennette answered painfully "He- he turned a Beowolf against its pack, just by gesturing to it."

"Is that all?" Weiss stated "it sounds just like Beast Soul."

"No it was different. When each Beowulf died he absorbed their essence, their bodies, into an orb that floated above his hand." The weak girl responded "he used all that dark energy, or whatever it was, to completely obliterate the pack leader in one blast."

"What did you see inside the case" the Heiress changed the subject quickly.

"Weiss? Why's that important?" Ruby asked, only to be ignored.

"What did you see in the case Rennette?" she said, her voice trembling "can you show me?"

Rennette nodded and held up her hand. A holographic image of a black crystal popped up out of it as she opened it.

"Weiss? Do you know what that is?" Blake asked, looking at her trembling team mate.

"It's a dust crystal" she responded with a gulp "but it's supposed to be a myth, a legend."

"What is it exactly?" Glaucous examined it.

"Legend calls it Grimoire" Weiss leaned on Ruby, who helped her stand "a long time ago, back when humanity first discovered Dust. There was a warrior who experimented and absorbed the essence of the creatures of Grimm, inside a single dust crystal. It's said that the dark power eventually leaked out and corrupted him, over time turning him into a creature of Grimm. The story goes that he was defeated and his own essence locked within the very dark crystal that corrupted him. And it was locked away."

"If it was locked away then what's it doing here?" Ren asked "and why was it in Echo's possession?"

"I don't know" the white haired girl trembled "but I know if it was to be unleashed by someone who knew what they were doing, then it would be the end of the world as we know it."

"Maybe-" Yang began "Maybe that thing was sealed inside that temple and temporarily unleashed. So with Echo somehow surviving and the crystal unleashed, Laurel sealed it away again until it managed to get free and cause his death."

"That's ridicul-" Blake paused "actually, that makes sense."

"Something else is up." Ruby looked at Weiss "why'd you move straight from Echo's Semblance to what was in the case?"

"Because that power she saw Echo use" Weiss explained "that's exactly the same as the warrior from the story. I think Echo might be his descendent."

"Wait what?" Yun looked at her. "If you're right then that would explain Echo's connection to it all."

"It's not just that." Weiss took a trembling inhale "if he is a descendent, then that means that Echo isn't fully human, he's half Grimm. And if that's fact then it's likely him leading these Grimm attacks, and it also means he's very dangerous."

"Oh" Glaucous groaned "as if he wasn't a handful before."

* * *

Well. There you go. Thats Echo's connection to the Grimm, sort of. Anyway another chapter later today, spoiler: Two new characters (technically One and a Half) so I look forward to releasing it for you guys. :)


	9. Nightmare

Well here's the second chapter of today's update. Enjoy guys ;)

* * *

"_**There are Shadows in everyone's heart. Whether or not we act upon us is up to ourselves"**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Nightmare

The three teams stared in sheer amazement at the official Hunter who had been sent to help their mission.

"You-" Ruby said, shaking and holding back the urge to scream "You're- You're- You're Jade! Jade Slate!"

"You guys must be from Beacon" The deep green haired woman smiled before darting over to Ruby "wow! You have the same colour eyes as my brother! A Beautiful Silver colour."

Ruby squealed and tensed up a bit as Jade examined her.

"Excuse me. Miss Slate" Yun scratched her head "your brother is Echo, right?"

"Yes. Of course."

"We get the idea that he might be responsible for these Grimm attacks." Blake stated sceptically.

Jade sighed. "Well I didn't think you'd know that already." She tilted her head as she stepped back "Colour me impressed."

Jade wore a loose tank top and short denim shorts, with sandals on her feet. Her shorts were held up by a belt, with a variety of weapon parts in different holders.

"I figured she'd already know" Weiss sighed.

"Oh I know you! You're Weiss Schnee, You dated my brother once. Guess it didn't last long did it Kid?"

The teams inched away from Weiss as she twitched.

"Alright let's just get to the point you floozy!" the Heiress snapped, grabbing the case Rennette was holding "We know The Grimoire is in here and that Echo is a descendant of its creator! We'd like some answers!"

"Speak for yourself." Yang murmured

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Ma'am."

"I didn't think you'd mention that, this early. The writer of this really rushed into that, does he just want to spoil everything?" Jade sighed in annoyance as the other looked at her in confusion.

"I know they're not blood related" Pyrrha twitched, still looking in confusion "but I think I can see where Echo gets his attitude and slight insanity from."

"Anyway down to the basics. Yes you're right my brother what you said. But don't think that just because you figured that out, that you know my brother." The green haired woman relaxed against a rock "and don't call me a floozy, just because you're jealous about being flat as a pancake whitey."

Weiss' face turned bright red in rage and she reached for her sword. The rest of her team restrained her and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry about Miss Schnee" Glaucous sighed "we look forward to working with you."

"Good" Jade stood up "I assume if you're smart enough to figure out my brothers origins, you've figured out the patterns of the attacks?"

"Well Echo was more the strategist for our team, but I did my best" Rennette sighed and frowned "we're near the next town to be attacked right? The creatures of Grimm will have to come through here to get there right?"

"Correct. And it should happen-" the Green haired Huntress picked up a holster from beside the rock and fastened it to her jeans, before drawing the flintlock pistol from her belt and fired it into the trees to her left. "-about now.

There was a roar, followed by multiple more as the sound of movement in the tree began to louden.

"What was that?" Ren looked at Jade.

"Drop your bags and prepare to fight." She responded.

They all dropped their bags.

"Wait? We're fighting now?!" Jaune gulped "but we only just got here?!"

"We'll divide into teams of three and spread into the surrounding forest area." Jade explained quickly and hastily "The Blondes all go to the east. Pinkie, our black haired Fauna and you, the guy with the pink stripe, to the south. Miss Heiress and the remaining members of Team JNPR, to the West. Big Guy, Red, You're with me."

"Uh yes ma'am" Ruby immediately pulled out her scythe as her and Glaucous followed Jade

"Oh and if any of you run into my Brother, do not engage without me" She stated demandingly "that is an order!"

The teams split up, going back into the forest.

Beowolves attacked suddenly, but Jade managed to blast them all with her pistol.

"I noticed your pistol is Flintlock" Glaucous pointed out, dodging a few claw swipes from another group of Beowolves "Echo uses a Flintlock Musket that can become a Rapier. Is there relevance that both your weapons are Flintlock or is it coincidence?"

"You're asking her this now?!" Ruby yelled as he swiped through a few Beowolves.

"I don't mind answering" Jade laughed "our father was an expert in Flintlock Weaponry, taught us both everything we know."

"And those holders on your belt?"

Jade grinned and tossed her gun into the air. She used a few of the pieces to quickly build a new pistol then caught the old one as it came back down.

"You get the picture?" she chuckled, using her single barrelled pistol and her new triple barrelled one to fight off the Grimm.

"I see a Custom Multi-Part Weapon" Glaucous nodded "you can piece together multiple parts to create a new gun or improve an old one."

"No is not the time!" Ruby yelled, flipping over an Ursa and firing a shot into its back.

"She's right" Jade laughed, firing her guns wildly "Let's get rid of this swarm of Grimm."

Glaucous pulled out both of his Pistols, they were long and quite block shaped.

"Behold the Gemini Twins!" he shouted as he fired a single shot.

The shot burst through a few Beowolves and Ursi before dissipating.

"Wow" Ruby watched in awe "so powerful!"

She almost couldn't contain her excitement, fighting alongside someone like Glaucous and a famous Huntress like Jade.

It finally seemed like no more were coming after each of the trio finished of their final Grimm.

"That looks like all of them" Jade panted "I hope the other three teams are alright, we should rendezvous back at the clearing."

"Yes of course ma'am" Glaucous panted as well,

All three of them were out of breath as they began to make their way back, their weapons still drawn in case of an attack.

They found their way back to find the others, slumped on the floor. All of them were also pretty exhausted.

"Well look whose back." Weiss groaned "none of us ran into Echo."

"Then we just wait for him to show up." Jade responded.

"So how do you know it actually is Echo?" Yun asked

"Well its simple Ozpin told me he'd left without warning. He told me all about what you guys told him." The huntress explained "I can't exactly explain Silvers actions. But if his plans have anything to do with any sort of cult, then he will be stopped."

"Well that's certainly reassuring." Yang relaxed as her sister sat next to her.

Someone sighed, it sounded like it came from the forest.

"Whose there?" Jade yelled as everyone got to their feet and prepared to fight.

"I didn't expect it to be you guys." A voice sighed "just go home."

"Echo?" Yun looked around, trying to see where her friend's voice was coming from.

"I just want to be alone."

"Echo, listen it's your sister. You have to get back in control!"

"You don't think I've tried that! I'm not even sure how I lost control."

Jade glanced at Ruby. "I think I know. You left Beacon to protect your friends, but you still hadn't recovered from your broken heart." She sighed "your emotions define you Echo, and you've always been strong willed, but with your heart in pieces like that your will was weakened."

He groaned and stumbled out of the forest, collapsing to his knees.

"I just don't want anyone to be hurt because of me." Echo groaned.

He was wearing an odd black robe, with a pale scarf fluttering in the wind.

"Echo!" Yun went to run over and help him but Jade held her arm out to stop her.

"I wouldn't that if I were you" she glared at Echo

Echo tensed up and held his head. "I'm sorry about this, guys. Forgive me." He looked at them with regret before being engulfed by a column of Black Light.

"What's going on?" Rennette whined as high speed winds from the vortex of darkness caused her to stumble.

"Be ready to fight again guys." Jade yelled over the sound of the winds "after this Echo, won't be Echo anymore."

The black light was swept away by Echo. He seemed different now, but he had the same face and outfit. His eyes were now completely red and he was smiling with deviousness.

"Well Jade. It's been a while hasn't it?" he said.

"Oh go away and let my brother back out you twit." She growled back.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, you'll never learn will you?"

"What's going on?" Yun looked back and forth between Jade and Echo "Echo, what's wrong with you?"

"Oh yes, you're Yun Isabelline. Echo always considered you as his best friend."

"You're talking as though you aren't him?" Blake clenched her fists as she looked at the guy standing before everyone.

"You could say I am him, yet I am not." he responded "you're Blake Belladonna. A fauna from the White Fang before they became, as you would say, misguided. How is Adam? Oh wait you abandoned him on that train didn't you?"

Blake stepped back, eyes widened and trembling as she fell to her knees.

"Don't let him get to you!" Jade yelled "there's a reason we gave him the nickname Nightmare."

"Blake?!" Yang shook her "snap out of it!"

"Yang Xiao Long. The Fiery Blonde who'd do anything to keep her sister safe." The figure laughed "the one thing you fear most, is that you won't be able to protect her when that time comes."

Yang became still and tensed up. Her eyes turned red and fire engulfed her.

"Leave her alone."

"And there's another fear. That your enemies will use your sister against you, especially those you've angered a lot. You don't think Junior and the Twins have forgotten about you, do you?"

Yang's fire went out and she collapsed next to Blake.

"Stop this Nightmare!" Jade yelled at the figure "leave the kids alone!"

"But I'm having fun my sister." Nightmare chuckled in response "these people have such delicious fears, delicious Nightmares."

"What's going on?" Jaune asked panicky

"Jaune Arc" Nightmare looked at him "your fear is that you'll never be able to live up to your family legacy. Among other things that fear is the greatest."

Jaune trembled and collapsed, both Pyrrha and Rennette coming to his aid.

"Jade what's he doing?" Ruby asked her.

"Echo and Nightmare share the same body and the same powers" Jade explained, glaring at Nightmare "where Echo isn't as experienced with his dark Semblance, known as Grimoire, Nightmare is an expert. He prefers to use the third stage of Grimoire, which allows him to use the fears of a person against them."

"And I can see your fear as clear as the others my sister." Nightmare laughed at her, baring his fangs "you fear that you will never be able to uphold your promise to our father and protect Echo from me."

"You aren't going to get to me Nightmare" Jade twitched and stood her ground, glaring back at him.

"You fear your past. You regret abandoning Echo along with all the other apprentices, deep down you blamed him for your father's death."

Jade held her head "Get out of my head Nightmare" she groaned, falling to her knees and taking heavy breaths.

"You fear for your brother's safety and you fear that you won't be strong enough to protect him."

Tears ran down Jades face as slumped, Nightmare had finally gotten to her.

"Please. Stop. Just let Echo come back." She managed to say before she was beaten

Nightmares grin turned into a scowl. "How many times do I have to tell you!" he growled raising his hand "we are one and the same!"

He swiped his arm through the air and releasing a wave of dark wind at the group.

Glaucous darted in the way of the wave, protecting the group.

"You won't hurt my friends." He groaned, defending against the blast.

"You may be strong Glaucous, with your indestructability Semblance." Nightmare chuckled "but no single person has ever experience the Grimm Wind and not fallen."

Glaucous gasped as his defence was broken open and he was blasted across the clearing.

"Glaucous!" Yun yelled as her and Rennette ran to his aid.

"Listen you two" Glaucous breathed heavily "you must protect Ruby. That girl is the last of the team leaders, if she falls there's no hope for any of us to win against this guy."

"We will boss" Rennette whined "please don't die."

Glaucous' eyes closed and his head slumped.

"He's alright" Yun sighed "just unconscious."

She picked up her staff and loaded a white pod into it. Yun fired the pod at Nightmare.

The red eyed misfit gasped unexpectedly as the pod hit him in the chest, causing an explosion of ice and mist. He swept it aside.

"Oh so you want to play like that?" he laughed.

"And it is at this time!" Yun growled at him, spinning her staff "that Judgement will be laid upon you!"

"This is all a big game?" Rennette for once had a rageful expression as she slammed her axe into the ground. "What exactly is so fun about hurting people?!"

"They're right!" Pyrrha growled, her grip on her weapon tightening "I don't care if you share the same body as our friend, but you obviously aren't him!"

"Everyone who can still fight, protect Ruby!" Yun ordered "she's the only team leader left, and if she goes down we have no hope of beating this guy."

No one objected and all those remaining stood in front of Ruby.

"Wait guys-" she was interrupted by Weiss.

"They're right" the Heiress told her "if you go down there's no hope."

"So all of you want to fight?" Nightmare laughed "fine by me, bring it on."

Weiss charged forward with her Myrtenaster, only for her attack to be swept aside by Nightmare. She slide back and cast an ice glyph.

Nightmare held up his hand and the ice shards that flew at him shattered in the air.

"You're so powerful" Weiss began to tremble in fear "I never imagined that you'd be this powerful."

"Weiss Schnee." Nightmare looked into her eyes "you're greatest fear is that you'll never be perfect, that you'll never live up to the expectations of your father."

Weiss trembled even more.

Nightmare was suddenly slammed underneath Nora's sledgehammer and Weiss snapped out of her trance.

The dark haired warrior growled as Nora lifted up her weapon.

"Bam!" Nora yelled as she brought it back down.

Nightmare grabbed it before it hit him.

"That. Hurt" He growled before kicking her in the stomach and throwing her hammer aside.

"Nora!" Ren darted at Nightmare, firing his guns.

The villainous robed teen drew his Musket and fired multiple times until he finally hit Ren in the chest.

He narrowly avoided Pyrrha's shield as he put his Musket away. Nightmare growled, blasting another wave of dark wind at her.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss darted in the way of the blast, using one of her Glyphs to hold it back.

As Weiss held back the darkness Yun and Rennette charged at Nightmare while he was vulnerable. Yun slashed at him with the spear attachment on her staff and Rennette slashed with her battle axe.

Nightmare avoided their strikes before pushing them back.

A figure suddenly darted past Weiss, swiping through the dark cloud as her Glyph faded and she collapsed.

"Jade?" she took deeps breaths.

Jade slashed at Nightmare with glowing claws. He avoided her slashes, shocked she was able to attack.

"You're still weak from my fear inducement" he began to smirk, kicking her back.

"I can still fight" Jade panted, stumbling a little before collapsing again.

"No you can't" Nightmare laughed "none of you can!"

He laughed and darkness began to swarm around his hand.

"He's using Grimm Vortex" the green haired Huntress said as she struggled to stand up "everyone protects Ruby. That an order!"

"Wait guys, don't put yourselves in harm's way just for me!" Ruby yelled as Yun, Weiss, Pyrrha, Rennette, Nora and Ren surrounded her.

Ruby only saw the devastating blast of darkness before waking up.

She nudged Ren off her leg and got up.

Even those who had just been paralysed with fear were now collapsed and unconscious. Ruby was to only one who'd managed to survive getting too injured in the attack.

"I guess I should finish you all off so you don't get in my way" Nightmare laughed, preparing to use the same attack again.

"Stop!" Ruby stood in front of everyone, blocking them from the possible attack. She slammed the blade of her scythe into the ground and glared at Nightmare.

"What?" he looked at her "so you managed to survive being hit at full force because of your friends?"

"Just let Echo go" the scythe wielder demanded

"Didn't you hear me?" Nightmare retaliated "we're one and the same, his thoughts are mine, his ideas are mine, his power is mine, and his feelings are mine."

"If that's true" Ruby said with a pause "what do you feel about me? If you share the same feelings as Echo, surely you feel the same way about me he does."

Nightmare went to say something but hesitated, beginning to blush.

"I-" he managed to say.

"Would you really want to risk hurting me?" the red haired girl looked up at him expectantly "because that's the only way you're getting to my friends."

Nightmare hesitated again and sighed, turning away.

"Fine. You win, I- I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said softly "if you all really want to find me again, regain your strength then go to the dust mine further north."

He walked back into the forest and eventually his pale scarf faded into the shadows of the trees. Ruby relaxed and put away her scythe.

"We're gonna need some major planning." She sighed "I guess I am the only one who can beat this Nightmare guy.

She sat next to the rock and began waiting for everyone to wake up.

* * *

And that's that. You'll have to wait till Tuesday to find out what happens next. :P


	10. The Battle Begins

Well here's Chapter 9. Enjoy.

* * *

Nightmare stood at the top of the mine, at a rock ledge that could only be accessed by going through the caves. His scarf flew in the wind as he gazed at the forest.

He began to look down at the once populated mine. The workers had fled when he'd marched upon it with his Army of Grimm.

He chuckled then went into a full laughing fit.

"They'll be coming soon." Nightmare said, thinking aloud "I'm looking forward to it."

He gazed up at the sunset.

"Ruby Rose." He chuckled "Let us dance beneath the scattering moon."

He held a single rose in his hand, and the petals turned black as he blew upon it.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Battle Begins

"What happened to us?" Yang groaned as her sister bandaged up her stomach.

"We had the stuffing beaten out of us." Weiss whined as Ruby moved over to bandage up her arm.

"He's gotten a lot stronger." Jade rested against a rock "How did you manage to ward him off Ruby?"

"Oh I just used my best ability" Ruby giggled "my adorableness."

"What?" Yun tilted her head and raised an eyebrow in confusion "could you explain a little better?"

"It's simple, he kept going on and on and on about how him and Echo are just two halves of the same person and how they share thoughts and feelings." She explained as she checked on Jaune and Pyrrha "so I called him out on that and it turns out, he might have been telling the truth."

"Wait? So you're saying he was right all this time?" Jade sat up "they both are the same person?"

"Yeah, it's just two halves of the same mind. It turns out that Nightmare feels the same way about me that Echo does."

"So what you're saying is you used his emotions against him." Blake chuckled "very clever of you to use his own technique against him."

Everyone let out an exhausted sigh as the young girl went around, tending to their wounds.

"So any idea what happened to Nightmare?" Ren groaned "I don't appreciate him hurting Nora."

The hyperactive girl was asleep, resting on Ren's shoulder.

"Well he said that if we really want to fight him then we should all rest and find him at the nearby Dust mine" Ruby sighed.

"That would be the mine belonging to my families company" Weiss sighed. "I guess if he plans to use it for some reason, or if he's angry about the work there, then it's partially my fault."

"Don't think that Whitey" Jade chuckled. "If it's anyone's fault then its Echo's ancestors fault for idiotically screwing around with Grimm power."

The injured heiress relaxed "I'd like to know what those things you were slashing at Nightmare were."

"Oh those were my Jade Claws. That's what my semblance is."

"I'd like to know a little more about this Grimoire Semblance." Yun folded her armed and looked at Jade.

"Well if you must know, there are five stages of the Semblance" Jade explained, grabbing onto the locked case "the Grimoire crystal in here is the only thing preventing Stage Five from being usable by Echo and Nightmare."

"What is Stage Five?"

"I'm not sure, I've never seen it neither did my dad tell me. All he said was that it is powerful and dangerous."

"So what are the other stages?" Pyrrha asked

"Stage Four is Grimm Wind, basically just variations of different shadow waves. You guys have experienced that already. There was the wave that took out Glaucous and the vortex that pretty much beat us all."

"That was painful." Rennette whined "I never would have thought someone with that kind of power even existed."

"I barely remember anything." Jaune groaned.

"That would be because of Stage Three. Nightmare's favourite." Jade sighed "He can delve into your mind and find your deepest, darkest fears. If you look him in the eyes while he's using this ability, then he can bring the fear out and make you experience it."

"So we just don't look him in the eyes?" Weiss suggested.

"I wouldn't say it's that easy, but if you fight back against your fear then you can snap out of the trance."

"So what are Stages One and Two?" Yang sighed tiredly.

"Stage Two is Grimm Control. He can make any creature of Grimm follow his commands." Jade explained "Stage One is simply the absorption and use of Dark or Grimm energy."

"Sounds like he'll be hard to beat" Glaucous clenched his large fists "but I think payback is in order."

"First you guys need to rest!" Ruby demanded "We all do. I doubt Nightmare will let any creatures harm us while he waits for us to get to the mine."

"That's true." The green haired huntress chuckled "but listen, me and big blue over there will take turns standing guard. You need a good rest too Ruby."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't think it was just Nightmares emotions that stopped him. I think he can sense your inner strength like I can, and that obviously interests him."

"Wait. Jade, are you saying Ruby is the only one who might be able to beat Nightmare?" Yun asked.

"Yes, she's the only one capable of taking him on, head to head." Jade relaxed "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the outcome is. Echo prefers to rely on his weapon, but Nightmare prefers to use the powers of the Grimoire."

"What about if he manages to get into that case? What then?" Weiss asked tiredly.

"Never gonna happen, only lock he'll manage to get off is mine, if he challenges me for it."

Most of the group had already fallen asleep a little while ago and Weiss finally closed her eyes to rest.

Ruby lay down, using her cloak as a blanket and Weiss' legs as a pillow. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

They approached the mine the next day, hiding in the bushes to keep out of sight.

"It looks like the creatures of Grimm have taken over" Jade sighed "There are Death Stalkers and Nevermore here."

The giant bird-like Grimm circled the sky.

"We can take those out easy." Yang grinned "we did it once, we can do it again."

"Don't forget it took four of us to take down one Nevermore." Blake nudged Yang and glared at her.

"Look up there." Jade pointed "Nightmare is on that ledge above the mine. Do you have any idea how to get up there Weiss?"

"I think you'd probably have to go through the mine tunnels leading up." She responded "any plans?

"Well we'll all take the front and head for the mine entrance. Me, Glaucous and Rennette will stay out here while the rest of you go in. Take down as many Grimm as you can and make sure Ruby saves her energy for Nightmare."

"I'm ready." Ruby flexed her fingers "when are we attacking?"

"Now." Jade stood up and darted out.

They all followed her hastily, not expecting to have started so quickly.

"So you came." Nightmare laughed down at them "fine by me, this will be our last battle and only one side will be victorious."

Jade and Glaucous, standing back to back, fired their pistols as the incoming Grimm attackers. Rennette easily smashed through the armour of a Death Stalker with her battle axe.

"Go!" Glaucous ordered "we'll be fine here."

They smaller group managed to get their way into the mines.

"So this is what they're like on the inside" Weiss sighed.

Everyone chuckled as they walked through the tunnels leading upwards. The caves shook as Nightmare's laughter echoed.

"Arise, Ancient Death Stalker!" he laughed.

The cavern shook and the Grimm creature burst from the ground. It swiped with its pincers and everyone barely avoided the attack.

"You guys go." Jaune drew his sword and shield as the rest of Team Juniper also prepared to fight "me and my team will take care of this."

"Thanks Jaune." Ruby nodded to him before the rest of them ran further into the mine.

The Death Stalker slammed the ceiling with its stinger, causing a cave in.

"Well there's no going back now." Yang sighed, looking back.

The caves shook some more as they went further in and up.

"Hold it right there!" Nightmare faded into view "I can't allow you to go any further."

"You couldn't even come and stop us in person?" Yun yelled "I had Rennette look into Grimoire before we came here. I know that Stage One allows the user to forms Shades."

"Shades?" Ruby asked.

"They're images of a person, projections given their own will." Weiss explained to her "however they follow their projectors thoughts, Nightmare is speaking to us through it right now, but eventually he'll let it act on its own."

"Very good" The Shade clapped and laughed "however you're quite lucky, this shade only has my Stage One abilities."

"You coward, don't even want to face us yourself!" Yang yelled preparing to fight, only for Weiss to stand in the way "what are you doing?!"

"I hate to admit it, but you're stronger than me" she answered "if one of these Shades pops up with more Stages available, then you'll be needed to fight them."

"She's right" Blake nodded "we should continue deeper while Weiss deals with this."

"Go. I'll be fine" the Heiress tightened her grip on her Rapier.

"Weiss will be fine. She can handle herself." Yun agreed "let's keep going."

They remaining four ran around the Shade and deeper into the caverns as Weiss glared at it."

"No turning back now is there?" The Shade asked.

"Of course not, I'm going to give this my all and make sure our mission is completed."

"Well I'm afraid that your all just won't be enough."

Weiss prepared to charge forward with her sword, clutching it tightly in her pale hands.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	11. Shades Of War

And so we Continue with the Battle.

* * *

Weiss darted at the Shade again, but it simply dodged her attack.

"You're weaker than I thought." It laughed at her mockingly.

The white haired warrior panted in exhaustion, but clenched her weapon in determination.

She charged again.

* * *

Chapter 10: Shades of War

The group continued to run deeper into the cavern. Yun, Blake and Yang fought off the Beowolves that got in the way.

"How much further is it?" Yun groaned "it feels like we've been running forever."

They stopped to take a rest from running.

"We have to make sure we don't waste all our energy." Blake took a few deep breaths "since Nightmare can use Shades, we might have to fight them off as well."

"You must be the smart one" A familiar voice laughed.

"Great" Yang growled "I bet that's another one of Nightmares Shades."

The image of Nightmare faded into view.

"You're learning quite well Miss Xiao Long" The new Shade chuckled.

"I'll stay behind this time." Blake pulled out her Gambol Shroud in its gun form and clenched it tightly "you guys go ahead."

They all rushed ahead into the tunnel as the Shade stared down Blake with a smirk.

"Well I guess that's one more away from the group." It began to laugh "the less of you are to deal with, the better."

"Let me guess, if the first Shade only had your Stage One abilities, then this one has Stages One and Two."

"That's quite a clever and correct deduction, kitty cat."

"Don't call me kitty cat!" Blake growled, aiming and firing her gun.

The caverns shook some more as the remaining trio hurried through the empty tunnels.

"I hope Blake will be alright." Yang sighed.

"You sound like you're in a relationship." Yun chuckled "if she's Black and you're Yellow, wouldn't that be called Bumblebee?"

Yang's face turned pink.

"What are you on about?" The fiery blonde looked away "she's my team mate, that's it."

"Whatever you say Yang" The blonde Faunus giggled.

"What about Echo?!" Yang retaliated "you obviously have feelings for him that are more than what you'd feel for just a friend!"

Yun's face also turned bright pink and she hurried ahead, shutting up. She watched the ceiling, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Ruby looked around cautiously. "I get the feeling we're probably going to run into another Shade soon" She sighed.

"I get that feeling too." Yun sighed, still pink faced "and this one will be able to use Stage Three as well as the first two."

"I doubt there'll be another Shade this close to the last one." Yang folded her arms and flipped her hair back "let's just take this chance to have a small rest."

Weiss panted in exhaustion and the Shade held its injured arm.

"I have to say, you're a lot stronger than I expected Weiss." It chuckled, clutching its arm tightly "but you only have enough dust left for one more use."

"So what?!" She yelled back at the Shade, regaining her balance.

"Well it means you only have one more power attack to use, and if it doesn't manage to beat me then this is clearly over." The Shade burst into laughter "so come and give it another go Princess!"

Weiss scowled and darted forward, jabbing her blade straight through the Shade's stomach. She pulled the trigger on her weapon and activated an Ice Glyph, much to the Shades surprise.

"Don't underestimate me." Weiss pulled her blade out and triggered the Glyph, causing the Shade to begin to freeze. "And don't call me Princess, only my friends can call me that!"

The Shade tried to reach out but it froze over, becoming nothing but a completely solid icy statue. Weiss slashed it and it shattered into pieces.

She fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"It's up to you guys now." She leaned against a rock "good luck."

Blake slashed her way through yet another pack of Beowolves as the Shade laughed at her.

"See, no matter how much you try to get at me you'll never succeed." It grinned as another pack of Beowolves replaced the last "I'm obviously superior."

Blake glared at the Shade and slid the sheath of her weapon, back over it. She darted forward, slashing through the Grimm then unsheathing her weapon again. Before the Shade had a chance to call some more she swung her weapon, holding onto the ribbon.

It tangled around the Shade and Blake yanked on the ribbon, and tripped the Shade over. She pulled again, causing the projected image to roll into a wall and out of the ribbon.

Blake aimed her gun at the fallen Shade, struggling to keep her strength after fighting so many Beowolves.

"It's people like you, people who think they're superior to everyone else, that disgust me." She told the surprised projection "don't just assume you're better than everyone else."

The Shade had no time to retaliate before Blake shot it in the chest, causing it to dissolve into the darkness it had been made from.

The dark haired Faunus stumbled and sat down, leaning against a wall and breathing heavily in exhaustion.

"Well I've done what I can." She said, looking ahead into the caverns "make sure you give Nightmare a hit or two for me Ruby."

Yang missed another punch as the Shade she was facing dodged.

"What's the matter?" It taunted her "afraid to fight with your eyes open? Afraid of facing your fears?"

The blonde pulled her fist back and fired a few explosive shots from her gauntlets, but they missed and caused more of the cavern to shake and collapse.

She took a kick to the stomach and groaned.

"Alright fine" she opened her eyes and glared at the Shade "you want to use my fears? Go ahead!"

The Shade looked back at her, looking into her heart and gripping her fears with its eyes.

"You were right about me fearing that I won't be able to protect my sister." Yang growled "but I have confidence in her, confidence that she'll come out ok even if I'm not there."

The Shade groaned, beginning to struggle. "What's going on?"

"Come on then! Use my fear!" The fiery blonde literally burst into golden flames, her lilac eyes turning an angry red "I'll just overcome it!"

The Shade tensed up and burst into flames. Yang took the opportunity to dart forward and strike it in the stomach.

"Let me show you what happens when you play with fire!" She slammed her fists into various places, finished with a full force strike to the face. The dark energy making up the Shade's body was consumed by flames. "You get burned."

Yang collapsed in exhaustion just like her team mates before her.

"Well that was a Nightmare" she giggled at her own pun. "I believe in you sis. Give the real guy a good kicking for me."

Yun swiped her staff through the dark wave.

"You're really pathetic." She rolled her eyes "and you really dare to share the same face as my best friend?"

"How are you doing that?" The Shade groaned "slicing through my Vortex."

"Simple. I modified my staff with the Aero Splitter Lance." Yun smirked and pointed her staff's blade at it "any type of Semblance, Dust or Magic that involves wind and air is useless against this."

"I can see why Echo likes you so much" it laughed. "You're very skilled, but you have to remember I am a mere fragment. The real deal will be a lot tougher to defeat."

"I don't plan on fighting the real deal. That's Ruby's job." The blonde Faunus sighed and glared at the Shade "but I'm gonna be there to cheer her on and help if she needs it."

"Well you'd better hurry. The Shade was going to laugh but it gasped and choked as Yuns staff impaled it "the fight will start soon."

The dark energy dissipated and Yun picked up her dropped staff, before running ahead into the caverns.

Ruby walked, she could see the light at the end of the cavern. It blinded her as she came out onto the rocky ledge.

On the very edge, Nightmare stood looking at the horizon.

"Lovely day don't you think?" He asked though his back was to her "shall we watch the sunset together?"

"What exactly is this all about?" Ruby clenched her fists.

"I remember this place" Nightmare responded "I was born here twelve years ago, and now this place is nothing but a stupid dust mine."

"What?"

"I fought! I fought to protect the place we loved so dear, though we were an orphan the people were kind, they were all our family." He continued

"What are you talking about?!"

"You want to hear the truth?!" Nightmare turned to looked at her "are you willing to hear my story before we have to fight?"

"Yes. Of course" Ruby nodded.

"Twelve Years ago both me and Echo were the same person, a full person. But then scientists and building planners stumbled upon the Grimoire, they unlocked its chamber and therefore unlocked our powers." Nightmare explained to her "But at the time we were so young, that raw power split our mind in half. Due to the release of the Grimoire we uncontrollably entered the Fifth Stage of our Grimoire Semblance, Grimm Force."

"Grimm Force?"

"It allows its user to take on the aspects of a creature of Grimm, essentially becoming a monster." He replied and continued the story "though our intentions were to just drive away those who had defiled the temple, our rage took hold and we went overboard. We accidentally eradicated the entire village."

"Well that does explain a lot" Ruby let out a thoughtful sigh.

"Five years later, during a harmless game. Echo and Silver accidentally broke open the safe Laurel used to keep the Grimoire safe. All it's built up energy instantly swarmed into us, triggering Grimm Force yet again." Nightmare tensed up "if it wasn't for this stupid mine! Then none of this would have happened! None of our friends would have been killed, Laurel would still be alive! It's all this mines fault!"

"So what do you plan on doing? Just getting your revenge on this mine?" Ruby asked in confusion "isn't that a bit silly?"

"No. I don't just plan on destroying this mine." Nightmare growled "I plan to eradicate all the dust mines in the world, and those who own them. All of them will fall by my hand."

"And if I were to try and stop you here and now?"

"Then let us settle this war before it even begins."

Dark energy swarmed around Nightmare and Ruby unfolded her gun into its scythe form. The two of them glared at each other with determination and prepared for battle.

* * *

Yet again To Be Continued. We delay the bigger battle another chapter. "How could I do this?" You ask?

Simply because I'm evil and I like to make people wait.

See Ya Sunday.


	12. A Rose By Any Other Name

And so here's the big battle. Enjoy.

* * *

"_**Men in Rage strike those that wish them best" – William Shakespeare**_

Chapter 11: A Rose by Any Other Name.

Nightmare held back Ruby's scythe with his bare hands, gripping the blade. Her cloak flew in the wind, flowing in the same direction as his scarf.

It seemed like they were at a stalemate, if he let go of the scythe she'd be able to knock him off the ledge with a shot from her rifle and if she stopped pushing down her scythe he'd be able to push her back.

"It seems like we have ourselves in a difficult position." Nightmare groaned "I must admit you're a lot stronger than I initially thought."

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Ruby retaliated "because that's just weird."

"Weird?" The villain clutched his chest with one of his hands "oh how can an adorable girl like you be so cruel. Do you enjoy breaking hearts?"

Ruby took the chance to pull her scythe back and slash it from right to left.

"Oh shut up." She sighed in annoyance before stepping back a few paces and gulping in shock "oh I'm starting to sound more like Weiss."

Nightmare pointed and laughed at her, but not the villainous kind of laugh he'd been doing previously.

Ruby slammed her scythe into the ground, an annoyed expression on her face as she fired a blast at him.

"Oh snap." Nightmare watched surprisingly as he was blasted off the ledge.

The scythe wielder looked at the ledge sceptically and leaned on her scythe, knowing that probably wouldn't be enough to beat him.

A Nevermore darted up, past the ledge. On its head Nightmare stood, smirking at the red cloaked girl.

"I'm not exactly surprised, if you're trying to show off." She sighed looking at him and rolling her eyes.

"What? Come on! Not even a little surprised?"

"Nope."

Nightmare sighed in disappointment. "Well in that case, let the real battle begin!" he laughed "Come and get me if you can Red! I'm not going to hold back and you shouldn't either!"

The Nevermore flew further up into the sky, out of Ruby's range of attacking.

A sudden flash of yellow darted past her and off the ledge. A second Nevermore flew up to the ledge, Yun riding on its head.

"Need a lift?" she chuckled, her eyes glowing a light yellow.

"Yun!" Ruby grinned in excitement.

"Come on. I can't wait all day. You need me to get up to Nightmare."

The scythe wielded nodded and jumped onto the giant bird Grimm and it darted up after Nightmare.

"Oh it's you Yun." Nightmare chuckled "I never would have guessed you'd make it up here."

"I'm a lot stronger than you think you massive Jerk" she retaliated with a growl.

Ruby's scythe transformed back into its gun form and she fired at Nightmare before he had a chance to continue the conversation. He narrowly avoided the shot and laughed.

"Fine, let's see who can knock who out of the sky first." Nightmare summoned black fireballs in his hands.

"What is that?" Yun gasped as she steered her Nevermore out of the way of the fireballs, after Nightmare threw them.

"This is the True Power of Grimoire, as long as all Five Stages are separated I can't tap into the entire power but you all brought to me what I need to go full force." He explained, lighting up more shadow flames "you see even if that case is locked, the closer I am to it the more of the True Grimoire Power I can use."

Dark flames began to flow from his body and he tossed a few more fireballs. Ruby shot them out of the sky before they hit, resulting in a firework effect. She began firing rapidly and Nightmare's Nevermore steered out of the way, followed in close pursuit by Yun's Nevermore.

Nightmare held onto the back of his hand and blasted a torrent of black fireballs at his pursuers. Ruby's gun transformed back into a scythe and she continued blasting them out of the sky, slashing through the fireballs that got too close.

"You pests are beginning to get on my nerves now!" Nightmare growled tensing up.

"Ruby can you feel that?" Yun gasped "the air is vibrating with power."

"What are you doing?" Ruby yelled at Nightmare, her eyes widening in shock.

A large ball of fire expanded from his hands as he held them up into the sky. It was larger and blacker than the creature of Grimm he was stood upon.

"I'm getting rid of a pest infestation." He growled back at her "this is Grimm Nova, try avoiding this!"

He threw the flaming shadow ball at them. The sound of the crackling fireball roared through the air.

Ruby!" Yun yelled watching Nightmare's Nevermore begin to descend "you go I'll take care of this!"

"What?" Ruby gasped as Yun pushed her off.

"If I don't make it through this" the blonde Faunus yelled down to her as the fireball approached "tell Echo he's an idiot for me!"

"Yun wait!"

Yun swung her staff as the flaming orb of death hit. She managed to hold it back, but she shook as she used all her strength to ward it off.

"Even if this is it for me" she chuckled to herself "I'm glad I got to fight alongside some good friends."

The Grimm Nova exploded in the air and Ruby watched in horror as it engulfed the Nevermore that Yun had been riding on.

"Yun!" she yelled.

"She was nothing but a pest" Nightmare laughed, his teeth were more jagged now and his ears were a little longer and pointier.

"You can't say that!" Ruby yelled, spinning in mid-air to face him as she fell "not with Echo's face, and his voice. She was Echo's friend, and whether you like it or not that means she was yours too!"

She swung her scythe round and placed her feet on the blade, riding it down towards Nightmare. Ruby fired a shot at him when she got close enough and he gasped as it hit him then she landed on his Nevermore and swung her weapon at him.

He clutched his chest as smoke from Ruby's shot floated from him. Narrowly avoiding her slashes, he removed his hand and formed a sword of black flames from it. Nightmare growled as he began slash in retaliation, the flame sword and the scythe blade colliding.

"You're all nothing but nuisances!" Nightmare growled, his black flames beginning to go wild "simply obstacles I'll over come to reach my goal. I won't stop till all those responsible for my pain are eradicated!"

"And you'll hurt innocent people just to get to there?" Ruby yelled back at him, pulling back and swinging again only to be blocked "you're no better than those you're trying to get rid of!"

Nightmare shook in rage, beginning to rapidly slash at his opponent. She blocked with her scythe, pulling back the trigger on her weapon and firing shot from it.

The enraged Grimoire user was flung across the back of the Nevermore, landing back on his feet and letting out an inhumane roar.

Jade, Glaucous and Rennette were exhausted, watching the Nevermore in the sky from the now undefended mine.

"Jade what's going on?" Glaucous inquired "what are those flames?"

Jade looked over at the shaking case, black light flowing from the edges.

"We shouldn't have brought the case with us." Jade breathed heavily "he's too close to it so he can tap into some of the full Grimoire power."

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." Rennette whined "I'm the one who brought it with me."

"Don't blame yourself" Yang laughed, coming out of the mine, helping Weiss and Blake "it's as much our fault as it is yours."

"Yes, if we had thought over the situation after realising what was inside it." Weiss groaned in pain "then we could have tried to get rid of it."

"Our curiosity got the better of us." Blake agreed "It's a natural thing, not just for humans."

"Glad you're all ok." Jade smiled, looking at the trio then back at the pink haired armoured girl "they're right Rennette. It's everyone's fault for being ignorant of the situation. I'm included in those statistics."

Following the remaining trio of Team RWBY, was Team JNPR. They were as battered and as bruised as everyone else.

"Is everyone ok?" Pyrrha asked.

Jade, Glaucous and Rennette lowered their heads.

"I wouldn't say everyone." Glaucous clenched his fist in his hand and clenched his teeth "Yun was helping Ruby but she was caught in a large explosion."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Jaune gasped in panic.

"At this point, we're unsure if she survived." Tears began to run down Rennette's face "but it was so big we felt it down here. It's unlikely that she did."

"So that's what that was." Nora frowned wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing her arms.

"Is Ruby ok?" Ren inquired.

"She up there now, but I'm not sure what the situation is" Jade explained.

"Well, all we can do is hope right now." Weiss tried to stand on her own but failed "I believe if anyone can beat him, it's her."

Ruby sliced through a fireball and fired a shot, which hit Nightmare square in the chest again.

She fired multiple times rapidly, this time Nightmare eradicated them with a whip of dark fire. Ruby slashed through the whip as it lashed at her.

"You won't get in my way!" He yelled at her replacing the one whip with two, one in each hand "I will eradicate all those who stand in my way!"

He slammed them both into the Nevermore, causing a fiery blast that sent Ruby flying back far up into the air.

"If you're hurting innocent people, then you're no better than those you're have a grudge against!" Ruby yelled down at him "just think about that!"

Nightmare ignored her, creating another Grimm Nova above himself.

"Collateral Damage." He growled "not you, not Jade, not even the greatest hunters will stop me. No one will stop me from getting what I want. Revenge!"

Nightmare threw the giant fireball at Ruby.

"That's another Grimm Nova!" Jade gasped as everyone watched from below.

"Ruby!" Everyone yelled as the fireball hit the red cloaked girl.

The air shook as the fireball released waves of destructive energy, beginning to shrink. It eventually disappeared, revealing Ruby still at a great height above the Nevermore.

The black flames flowed from her scythe, the blade now erupting with the dark energy and a lot longer than before. She looked down and even from a distance she could see one of Nightmare's glowing red eyes was now silver.

He raised his right arm, the same side the silver eyes was on. He held up three fingers, highly resembling a familiar symbol.

"Echo?!" Ruby gasped, looking down at him in surprise.

"You're welcome" he grinned up at her before his arm lowered and his eye flickered back to its red colour.

Ruby nodded and grinned as Nightmare looked back at her, growling in rage. He formed and threw another, larger Grimm Nova.

Ruby fired a Grimoire powered shot towards the sky, speeding up her descent. She swung the large flaming blade through the Nova with ease.

"What?!" Nightmare gasped, watching the scythe wielder fall towards him quite quickly.

She darted past him, pulling him off the Nevermore by his stomach with her blazing scythe. Ruby swung it, throwing Nightmare down ahead of her then fired multiple Grimoire powered shots at him. All of the shots hit him and sped up his descent.

Ruby swung her scythe back again and fired at the sky, speeding herself up and slamming her boots into Nightmares chest as she began to ride him down through the sky.

They crashed into the ground, creating an explosion of dust and dirt. Nightmare lay there in the foggy crater, he could see her red cloak flying in the breeze as she approached him.

"So this is Ruby" he thought "What's in a name though? A Rose by any other name would smell just as sweet."

He laughed weakly as her figure became clearer in the dusty cloud.

"The truth is I lost." He continued his thoughts as her footsteps stopped and he could clearly see her hooded shape "Truths and Roses have thorns about them. But, The Sharp thorn often produces delicate roses."

"Are you happy now?" the girl asked him "if you had just thought about what you were doing it wouldn't have had to come to this."

The rifle part of her scythe was aimed at him. Her weapon had returned to its normal state.

"I lost." He chuckled weakly "that's never happened before. Go ahead and finish me, I don't exactly have anything left."

He saw the weapon pull away, and then he felt a fist hit his stomach. He gasped and his vision blurred before feeling something hard and metallic hit him in the head. It was after that strike that he lost consciousness and blacked out.

The last thing he managed to see was that beautiful, flowing, rose red cloak as rose petals swarmed through the wind.

* * *

Well that's the battle over and done with. What happens next? You'll have to wait and see.


	13. Much Ado About Echo

Well here's the final chapter of this Arc before the Epilogue. It's kinda short, but it explains a bit more about Echo and also sets up a future Arc

* * *

"Hey." A voice called out in the darkness "Hey Echo. Wake up you idiot!"

The slate haired teen groaned as he awoke.

"Huh? That voice." He opened his eyes to see his friend's faces looking down on him in front of the beautiful blue sky "Yun?"

"The one and only" the blonde Faunas chuckled, her feline ears twitching a little.

She suddenly gasped as Echo jumped up, head first nuzzling into her chest and tears running down his face.

"I thought I'd lost you!" he sobbed "I'm so, so sorry, I never ment for any of this to happen."

* * *

Chapter 12: Much ado about Echo

Everyone was a little speechless but Jade just began to laugh.

"Now there's my real little brother alright, always highly emotional. You shouldn't hide your emotions Echo, that's not who you are."

The bright blue sky was suddenly filled with dark clouds and heavy rain poured from the heavens.

"That's odd" Rennette stated, her eyes glowing pink "those clouds came from nowhere, it's not supposed to rain her for another few days."

"After these incidents and the close proximity to the crystal, Echo's Grimoire powers are near completely unlocked." Jade explained "The truth behind the legend is that Grimoire was an experiment made to manipulate the elements using our strongest quality, emotion. Of course the experiment went wrong."

"So though the power itself is dark, it was never intended for evil and selfish purposes?" Glaucous asked.

"Not at all, but as I said the experiment backfired." The green haired huntress responded "it worked for a while before possessing its creator. But the Grimoire Crystal has nothing to do with that. The crystal is to seal away Echo's powers and Echo's powers only."

"I'm not sure I understand" Weiss sighed, glancing over at Yun trying to push a tearful Echo off her.

"Gure, The warrior from the story, managed to gain full control over his own Grimm half. But not before unintentionally killing hundreds." Jade told everyone "he created the Grimoire 18 years ago and then spread the rumour about its origin himself."

"But that's impossible." Jaune tilted his head in confusion "that guy was around hundreds of years ago, right?"

"Well his own Grimoire powers granted him immortality. Whether it's a positive or negative side effect is debateable." Jade continued "after staying in a certain village for a couple of years, he eventually settled down and had a son. He realised his son had inherited all of his Grimoire powers and to keep him safe he created the Grimoire Crystal and sealed the most powerful fragment of his sons power inside it."

"So he created that crystal so that his son wouldn't have to go through what he had to go through?" Glaucous folded his arms "quite noble for someone accused of being a villain."

"So Echo is the son of this guy?" Yang looked over at him "does he know?"

"No he doesn't." Jade stated, bluntly "as far as he and even Nightmare knows, they only have these powers because the Grimoire Crystal gave it to them when it was unsealed 12 years ago."

"Poor guy" Ruby looked over at him, watching Yun lecture him as tears still rolled down his face.

"Gure left not long after he was born, not wanting to influence his son with his own dark powers. Echo's mother died of illness a few years later, he was raised by the village people." Jade continued to explain "until my dad found him, he'd never really know what it was like to have a real family. And all that was taken from him when he lost control seven years ago."

"So how do you know all of this?" Pyrrha asked.

"A few years before the incident, Gure himself personally visited my father. I, Silver, two others were present when he explained the situation to my father. He thanked him for taking Echo in before leaving." Jade smiled "I could tell he was almost about to burst into tears when him and Echo met just before he left."

"It must have been tough." Ren nodded "not being able to watch your child grow up, out of fear that you may corrupt him."

"Yeah, I guess he's still out there somewhere. Wandering the world."

"So back to the previous subject" Blake looked at Jade, her hair soaked from the heavy rain "you mentioned the Grimoire's tie to emotions and the elements."

"Oh yeah. Certain emotions of Echo's will trigger certain effects." She giggled as she thought "For some examples, Echo's sorrow and sadness triggered a sudden rain storm, notice how right his ears are all pointy?"

"Nightmares were like that" Ruby looked over at Echo.

"The Flames of Rage, the Waters of Sorrow, the Winds of Joy and the Earth of Serenity" Jade counted on her finger "Though the last one doesn't really have much of an effect on nature. But I guess if he was to somehow completely unlock and control his full Grimoire powers then he'd probably be able to do something."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Because his ears become pointy and his teeth become sharp, in these emotional states, we nicknamed him The Demon Lord."

"That reminds me." Rennette sighed "Even if this is over, we still have Silver to deal with."

Echo and Yun came over to everyone.

"Go on. Say it!" Yun shoved him.

"I- I'm really sorry everyone." Echo whimpered as he rubbed his hands over each other "I- I left because I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me, and that's exactly what happened."

He burst into tears again, making the rain come down stronger.

Yang yelped, trying to protect her hair. Everyone else gasped, getting soaked with torrential rain.

"And you said my Umbrella attachment was a waste." Yun smirked at Pyrrha "now who's laughing."

"I don't think now is the time to gloat Yun!" Glaucous yelled.

Ruby sighed as she stood up, her hood protecting her from the storm. She walked over to Echo and kissed him.

Everyone watched in shock as the rain suddenly cleared up and after a while Ruby broke the lengthy kiss.

"If it will make you happier and stop you from crying like that, then we can try that date again. She said to him, his eyes still widened in shock from the kiss "Ok?"

He slowly nodded in surprise and Ruby turned and walked away.

Echo suddenly put his hand on his head and groaned, his left eye turned from silver to red.

"Am I allowed to come? I missed the first one."

"Go away! You've caused enough trouble and I don't need you butting into my love life!"

"You mean our love life. We're simply two halves remember."

Echo began yelling at the sky, rambling on about various things.

"Wait? Is he arguing with himself?" Nora looked confused.

"I think he's arguing with Nightmare." Jade's expression changed from freaked out to laughter.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that" Nightmare told her.

"I think it's fitting, you are a freaking Nightmare" Echo groaned.

"I don't think it's fair how you get a name and a nickname and I only get a demeaning nickname."

"Well live with it!"

"I think he's right" Ruby giggled "he could do with a proper name."

Both Nightmare and Echo blushed.

"Well any ideas?" Blake asked.

"I do like your name miss Belladonna." Dark energy swarmed around Nightmares left hand "may I take it?"

Ruby slapped him across the face then pointed at him.

"No. We don't kill and take other people's names. If you're going to make up for what you've done and be good, then you don't do that!" she lectured him.

"Sorry miss" Nightmare bowed his head and lowered his arm as he frowned "it won't happen again, I promise."

"Good. Anyway it would get confusing having two Blake's, so how about Blakely?"

"I like that."

"Yeah, yeah can we just get this over with?" Echo groaned "I can't stand to be talking to you."

"Echo be nice" Ruby demanded "I know he's done some bad things, but you're to blame as well."

"Yes miss" Echo frowned.

"Anyway, Blakely it is. Ok?"

"That's fine for now at least."

Everyone else couldn't help but burst into laughter.

End of Arc 2.

* * *

Well there you go. See you all on Tuesday for the Epilogue to this Arc.


	14. Arc 2 Epilogue

**Arc 2 Epilogue**

Beacon Academy Lunch Hall, Three Weeks Later

Team's RWBY and JNPR sat at their usual lunch table.

"-And I went Bam!" Nora yelled, mimicking the movement of her hammer strike.

A familiar yell Echoed through the lunch hall.

"Echo!"

The dark haired teen darted into the room, looking around for a place to hide with a huge grin on his face.

He darted under the table and put his finger to his lips as the two teams looked down at him in confusion.

"Echo! Where the hell are you?!" Yun marched into the hall, a look of anger on her face "You can't hide from me you jerk!"

As the blonde cat Faunus searched around, Echo darted out from under the table and out of the hall.

Yun noticed him and ran after him, ranting angrily.

"What do you think he's done this time?" Blake watched.

Everyone shrugged.

"It's nice to see him back to his old self" Yang chuckled and grinned "So Sis? Are you two together yet?"

"It was two dates Yang!" Ruby sighed "that doesn't mean we're together. And besides you're forgetting how awkward it would be seeing as there are two of them."

"Yeah, although it's nice to see Blakely has decided to turn over a new leaf." Ren nodded "even if it is only because he's also in love with Ruby."

"It's not fair" Weiss grumbled under her breath, folding her arms "how come she gets two cute guys and I get none?"

"Did you say something Weiss?"

"Uh no, just talking to myself."

They all began to laugh.

* * *

Beacon Academy, Headmasters Office

"I see" Ozpin sighed in thought.

"Yeah, I did a little digging." Jade folded her arms "Silver Argent has definitely been sighted in Vale over the last few months. From what I know he's still in the area."

"Do you happen to know why he's in the area?" Glynda asked.

"No I don't. But I doubt he means any harm." The emerald haired Huntress responded "I doubt he'd turn dark and he's too strong willed to be controlled."

"What about the other two members?" Ozpin folded his arms "do you know their locations?"

"You mean Cerise and Navajo?" Jade sighed "unfortunately not. I haven't seen any of the other Grimoire Quad members for the past seven years."

"So when do you plan to meet with Silver?" The Headmaster picked up his mug and took a sip out of it

"You're still as sharp as ever Professor." The Huntress chuckled "I'm meeting him tonight. I got word back from my contact earlier this morning."

"Good. I'd like to know the reason why he attacked two of my students, even if it was for a good reason."

"Don't worry I'll find out, even if I have to beat the answer out of him like old times."

Jade nodded and went to leave the room.

"While you stay here at my Academy, I expect you to abide by the conditions." Ozpin said to her calmly "Understand Professor Slate?"

"Of course Headmaster, I understand."

* * *

The City of Vale, 10:34pm

A silver haired individual stood on the street corner, leaned against the wall. He wore a pair of goggles on his head and armoured overalls. He had a large half-cone pod strapped to his back.

"Silver."

"Jade." He looked up at his old green haired friend "nice to see you again."

"Let's just get down to business Silver, Why'd you attack Echo?"

"I was making sure he was ready, and if he wasn't the event would surely trigger him to go and get stronger." He responded "and from what I've heard that did happen."

"If you don't give me a valid reason as to why you thought that, I'm going to shoot you."

"I've been searching around for more information about the Grimoire." Silver folded his arms and began to explain "the White Fang, who are allied with Roman Torchwick, are causing a lot of trouble."

"Get to the point!"

"Torchwick is working for a woman known as Cinder Fall." Silver continued "for some reason they're after large quantities of Dust."

"What's your Point?!"

"My point is the White Fang, Fall and Torchwick could be a threat if they realise the Grimoire Crystal is real and in our possession."

"That is a fair point" Jade folded her arms and thought for a moment.

"That's not the only thing." Silver stated "I've heard rumours about a mysterious group who are looking for the Grimoire Crystal."

"You know anything else?"

"Well I know that they know everything we do." He responded "and they know about the Grimoire Quad. But like just like Echo, they think that the crystal is just linked to him."

"If anyone were to get that crystal then all of Echo's Grimm powers would be unleashed" Jade gritted her teeth.

"I infiltrated their ranks for a while." Silver told her "Apparently they're called Dark Oración and they think that if they can find, obtain and break the Grimoire Crystal, then it'll do something. That's all I managed to get before I had to leave because they found out who I was."

"I guess we should probably get the Grimoire Quad back together." Jade sighed, running her fingers through her hair "It would be better if we were all together."

"I think it's better if we're apart." Silver shook his head "if we're apart we're harder to find and beat. Besides we were chosen to be the Quad because of our strong abilities. Do you remember that, Dragoness?"

"Of course I do, Sync."

"And you'll know if anyone's defeated in a challenge battle. You can just check the case to see if the locks are still locked."

"Fine I guess you're right." Jade sighed "what about you? Are you staying in town?"

"Yes I'm staying here, I promise I won't do anything." Silver nodded at her "I'll stay out of yours and Echo's way."

"You don't have to do that, we're all friends" she turned to walk away "you can come visit sometime."

"Jade."

She turned back to look at her old friend. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid that there's a war coming." Silver had fear in his eyes "and I'm afraid that Echo may end up right there in the middle of it all."

"Then we'll stop it before it happens" She smiled at him before walking away.

"Of course."

* * *

The Far South Ocean of Vale

A young man sat on the edge of a beach, the calm ocean waters lapping at his bare feet. His legs were crossed and he wore only a pair of leather trousers. He had his pale hair styled into a Mohawk and strapped to his back was a trident.

* * *

Furthest Northern Part of Forever Fall

A young woman in a deep pink yukata, that matched her hair, walked into a large clearing. She was walking south, following the winds. In her hand she held a wooden staff with a crystal orb on top of it.

* * *

Unknown Location, Snowy Forest

A man, shrouded in black, kneeled at an altar on the edge of a cliff. He lifted his head up and pulled his hood down, revealing his dark, slate grey hair. He placed a hand on the altar then stood up.

"One day his two halves will become one again and his full power will be completely unleashed. This day is coming sooner than I initially thought. He will need you there to guide him towards the right path. You are his guiding light and the one who he believes in the most, so I beg of you to help him when the time comes."

The man turned away from the altar and began to walk away.

"You are the only one who can help my son when that time comes" he said as he pulled his hood back up "Ruby Rose."


	15. Valentines Special (Sort of)

Just so you guys know this is a filler chapter since it's Valentines tomorrow. Also from now the Echo Arcs will be put on hold to make room for the other members of Team GREY, that's the story's name after all.

* * *

Arc 3: The Marlow Bandit Clan.

Chapter 13: Valentines Special (Sort of)

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and GREY all stood together during Glynda Goodwitch's lecture on fighting techniques and use of Auras and Semblances in combat.

"-There are those out there with large amounts of internal Aura that they hardly, if ever, run out of power." The teacher explained "and as it is well known there is the legendary Grimoire Semblance. Know to be the most destructive and entails use of the four elements in their darkest forms."

"Everyone knows that's just a myth" A certain student laughed.

"Quit Mister Winchester."

Cardin Winchester chuckled and yanked on Velvets rabbit ears yet again. She yelped in pain and Team GREY realised they were missing a member.

"Echo?!" Yun looked around in panic.

"Such freaky ears." The large leader of Team CRDL laughed before his hand was slapped away by a dark haired teen "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I don't take kindly to people who pick on others Cardin." Echo gritted his teeth and growled "Miss Goodwitch? I think myself and mister Winchester would like to volunteer for a demonstration spar."

"Fine if you want to get the crap beaten out of you." Cardin pushed him aside and walked forward.

The teacher let the two students come up to the spar stage. Echo smiled at Velvet kindly before looking back at Cardin with a glare.

Glynda let the two begin to spar.

Cardin began by swinging his mace, only for Echo to simply swat his attack aside with his hand.

"If you wouldn't mind taking over?" he seemingly muttered to himself.

"Of course not" he responded, his silver eyes turning red.

The three teams waved their arms at him, trying to not do anything.

Blakely smirked as Cardin slammed his mace down. He grabbed it and looked at the large student directly in the eyes.

"How are you doing that?" Cardin growled and pulled his mace "It's got to be one of those freak Semblances your team is known for."

"You have a habit of accusing people of being freaks." Blakely chuckled "and I think you'll find that accusation is true with me. I, Blakely Slate am you opponent. I shall teach you your place on my other half's behalf."

He kicked Cardin in the chest, flinging him across the stage and onto his back.

"You look like a little turtle, stuck on its back" Blakely laughed "you're pathetic."

"Why you-"

Cardin jumped up and charged again, but Blakely held out his hand and his eyes glowed.

"Show me your darkest fears, Cardin Winchester. Let me see your nightmares."

Cardin dropped his mace and fell to his knees.

"Echo! Blakely! That's Enough!" Ruby yelled up, pushing through the crowd.

One eye became silver again.

"Sorry Ma'am." He both said, lowering his hand and walking away.

"Class dismissed." Glynda nodded and the students dispersed.

Cardin growled and punched the floor, taking heavy, angry breaths.

"You can't just use me whenever you want to beat someone Echo" Blakely stated.

"I just thought you'd be better for the situation Blakely" Echo responded.

"Still just because I know more about our skills and how to use them, doesn't mean you can call on me when you want."

"I guess you're right. Next time I'll deal with it myself."

Cardin watched as Echo joined his friends as they left, standing close to the Team RWBY leader. He growled and got up as he watched them leave.

"He is going to pay!" Cardin growled angrily, looking at his own team when they came to check on him.

Beacon Academy Dorm Rooms Rooftop, 9:56pm

Echo lay on the roof, gazing up at the stars.

"Nice night isn't it?" Ruby looked down on him, only in her pyjamas.

"I didn't hear you come up." Echo smiled, sitting up.

Ruby giggled as his blanket slid off him, revealing his grey pyjamas with black and red rose patterns on them. Echo blushed and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head on his knee's as he looked out across the academy.

"You don't need to be embarrassed" the redhead sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder "I think they're kinda cute."

Echo began to blush a little brighter "really?"

Ruby smiled and nodded a little. Echo smiled and relaxed, slowly wrapping an arm around the girl next to him.

"So why do you sleep up here?" she asked.

"Well Glaucous takes up quite a bit of space, being as big as he is." Echo answered, looking back up at the starry sky "I kinda prefer to sleep under the stars. The cold of the night is kind of comforting."

Ruby cuddled up to Echo after shivering slightly.

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"No I'm fine." She giggled "just cuddle me a little more and keep me warm."

Echo blushed a little more.

"Ruby?" Echo rubbed his hands together as she looked at him curiously "are you really sure you don't mind being in a relationship? I mean you were kind of against it at first and even now you wanna keep it from our friends."

"Well after you came through and helped me beat Blakely during the incident when he was Nightmare, I realised you aren't the person I thought you were." Ruby responded with a smile "I think your real personality is kinda cute."

"Oh?"

"And I thought I'd just give a relationship a try. And I'd just prefer it if we weren't teased or bothered while we just test it out."

Alright, I guess I understand that." Echo smiled as Ruby rested her head on his shoulders again.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've come just at the right time." A familiar rough voice laughed "Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds."

The two looked back to see Team CRDL standing at the rooftop entrance.

"What do you want?" Echo growled.

"I want revenge for what you did today!"

Echo stood up in front of Ruby.

"Fine do what you want. Just let the girl leave first."

Cardin laughed and his team mates moved closer to Echo as Ruby began to walk to the door.

He grabbed her by her hair and took hold of her. Echo didn't have time to react before Russell Thrush landed a punch to his stomach.

The other two kicked him while he was down, he'd left his Musketier in his room so he couldn't fight back.

Cardin tightened his grip on Ruby, making her squeal.

"This is what you get for what you did in class today" he laughed "and your girlfriend here won't be able to stop this fight."

"Leave her alone!" Echo growled weakly, a kick impacting his ribs.

Cardin took hold of the redhead throat as she kicked and squealed, then he slammed his fist into her head.

"Shut up Red!" he growled.

Echo groaned, unable to do anything.

"You should let me take care of this" He could hear Blakely say in the back of his mind.

"No I need to do this myself. If I have to resort to you when it comes to Ruby, what kind of boyfriend would I be?"

Cardin threw Ruby to the ground and stood on her to keep her down. She squealed in pain.

"Shut the hell up!" he growled, kicking her in the head.

"Didn't you hear me?" Echo snarled "I said leave her alone!"

A sudden explosion of black energy burst from Echo, knocking the three students back onto the floor. He stood up, his eyes glowing red and the darkness taking a beastly form.

"What-" Cardin stepped back "What's going on?"

"You're an idiot." Ruby groaned as she weakly got up "you've made him angry."

The darkness became flames and Echo roared.

"You like to pick on 'Freaks'? Well why don't you pick on me then?" Echo shouted with a growl in his voice "I'm as freaky as they come! You didn't believe in The Grimoire? Well I'm going to show it to you!"

Cardin began to tremble.

"Th-The G-Grimoire?" he whimpered.

"That's Echo's Semblance." Ruby stood up, turning to Cardin and smirking "and guess what. The only one to ever beat him in a rage like this is me."

"Are you ok Ruby?" Echo glanced over at her.

"I'm fine" she responded.

Cardin's teammates fled from the rooftop, leaving him alone to face the Grimoire user.

The flames reverted back to darkness, revolving back and forth between the two.

"You're pathetic, ganging up on those who can't defend themselves." Echo snarled at him "I think it's about time you learnt your place!"

Echo vanished for a split second, reappearing in front of Cardin. He landed a shadow shrouded punch to the bully's gut then stepped back and swung a kick to the side of his head.

Cardin went flying into the closed rooftop door, breaking through it and tumbling down the stairs.

"You can calm down now Echo." Ruby opened her hand and let the dark scythe's energy return to him.

Echo took a few deep breaths before he stopped floating and the dark energy disappeared. "You don't think I went overboard there do you?"

"Maybe a little" she giggled, jumping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"I didn't scare you did I?" Echo blushed and scratched the side of his head.

"Not at all" Ruby smiled "now can you do me a favour?"

"What do you want?"

"Carry me to my room."

"Huh?"

"You heard me" the redhead giggled "carry me to my room like a princess out of all those fairy tales I like to read."

"As you wish my princess" Echo smiled, picking her up and carrying her, bridal style.

She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her back into the dormitory.

* * *

So in Sundays double update we get back to the story and, as the Arc name suggests, go more into Glaucous' background. See you guys then.


	16. A Day To Remember

Well Time for us to get to know the Team GREY Leader a little better.

* * *

_Silence._

_There was nothing but silence._

_People ran to no avail, they were captured by the shadowy figures that were attacking the village._

_Their mouths were moving to let out screams but no sound came out. The flames that engulfed the village made no crackling sound and the large villainous figure standing above all the rest laughed. His dark laughter was all that could be heard._

* * *

Chapter 14: A Day To Remember.

Glaucous woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily in fear.

"It was just a dream" he muttered to himself, wiping the sweat from his face.

"Something wrong G?"

The Team GREY leader gasped in fright, turning on the bedside lamp to fine Echo at the door wearing a white shirt, a black tuxedo over it and black trousers. He also had a rose sticking out of his chest pocket and his hair was neat and tidy. Atop his head was a top hat and he had a white bowtie fastened around his shirts collar.

"No it's nothing, just a bad dream." Glaucous sighed, lowering his head then suddenly looking back up at Echo "wait a second where are you going?"

"Uh nowhere, go back to sleep. Night" Echo responded quickly and panicky before opening the door and darting out before Glaucous could even tell him to wait.

He just let out a disappointed sigh and lay back down, turning the lamp off again.

The next morning Glaucous was distracted by his thoughts as him, Yun and Rennette all walked to their morning class.

"So have you guys noticed Echo leaving the room late at night?" Rennette asked, curiously "carrying or wearing odd things?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember catching him coming back with a saxophone." Yun thought for a moment "I think there might have been an open night at one of the clubs in Vale, that night."

"Since when did Echo know how to play the saxophone?"

"The guys a freaking genius, he just never tries unless it comes to fighting."

"Doesn't Ruby own a saxophone?"

"What relevance does that have?"

"I just thought maybe they're together but haven't told us because they want to avoid teasing and confliction by Weiss and you."

"Rennette" Yun said bluntly "that is the stupidest thing you have ever come up with."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She responded "maybe we should just leave these incidents alone, some mysteries aren't ment to be solved."

"What do you think G?" Yun turned to look at the team leader, who was still lost in thought "Glaucous?"

"Huh? Oh sorry I was zoned out there" Glaucous blinked and looked up "what are we talking about."

"Are you ok boss?" Rennette looked at him sceptically "you've been acting a bit weird lately."

"Yeah I'm fine." He responded with a light smile "it's nothing to worry about."

"Alright then, if you say so G. We were talking about Echo coming and going late at night."

"Well he does sleep on the roof instead of in his chair, sometimes."

"But the way he just sneaks out is kinda suspicious."

"I guess so. I did catch him last night, leaving in a tuxedo."

"That is weird. Echo doesn't seem like the kind of person who would dress up nice and tidy." Rennette scratched her head "but still we should respect his privacy."

"Yes it is kind of strange." Glaucous nodded "but I agree that we shouldn't pry any further."

Echo came round the corner, wearing navy blue trousers and a tweed jacket. Beneath the jacket, red braces were visible and he wore a bowtie the same red colour as the fez on his head.

"Echo?" Yun asked hesitantly as her and the other two stopped and stared "what are you wearing?"

Echo turned to see them and froze in place. He glanced from side to side before darting back around the corner he'd come from.

"Hey wait a sec!"

His team mates followed him, only to find him standing there in his school uniform with a nervous grin on his face.

"Uh hi guys?" he scratched his head nervously.

"What- How did you-?" Yun went to say something but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth "you know what, forget it."

She turned away and walked off, towards class. The other two shrugged and followed her.

"Come on Echo. Time for class" Glaucous sighed.

"Yeah I'll be with you guys in just a second." Echo responded, beginning to stumble as he went to follow.

As the three Team GREY members entered the classroom, they walked down the stairs and took their seats. They looked up, suddenly shocked to find out who their teacher was.

"Hey guys. I'm your new professor Jade Slate." The green haired huntress giggled as she sat on the desk "I'll be taking some of the stress off Professor Goodwitch by taking over her duty of Dust Studies."

There was a bang at the door, as if someone had walked into it. Ruby coughed, trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's wrong with you?" Weiss asked her.

"Nothing" she responded "just a cough."

The door opened and Echo stumbled in.

"S-Sorry Sis" he scratched his head, walking forward a little then blindly tripping and falling down the stairs "ouch."

"Echo" Jade looked at him in disappointment "If you're not going to wear your contacts then at least put on your glasses."

"Can't find them" Echo said with a groan, his face firmly pressed against the floor and the entire class trying not to laugh "and I've run out of contacts."

Ruby whistled lightly and innocently.

"Well it's a good thing I keep a spare pair for you."

Jade tossed him a pair of slim, designer glasses with a curved rectangular frame. He sat up and picked them up of the floor, putting them on and blushing lightly.

"Thanks."

"Try not to fall over again."

Echo nodded and went up to sit with his team.

"Since when do you were glasses?" Yun raised her eyebrow.

"Since I was a kid" Echo responded "I just found wearing them embarrassing so I usually wore contact lenses, but them and my glasses seem to have gone missing."

He unnoticeably glanced over at Ruby.

* * *

City of Vale 12:30pm

The teams wandered around the town, looking for a place to settle down and have lunch.

Glaucous was deep in thought again, blanking out all that was happening and being said around him.

"I heard about this arcade on the far side of the city." Echo grinned "they do various snacks and stuff there as well as a bunch of video games."

He suddenly gasped as he slipped on a banana skin.

"Sup guys."

"Sun" Blake sighed as the monkey Faunus hung upside down from a lamp.

Echo jumped up, looking quite angry.

"Did you just say Sun?" he asked, looking up and growling "get down here monkey brains!"

"Echo is that you?" Sun laughed "you look like a nerd."

Dark energy began to shroud Echo's body until he was hit on the head by Ruby's scythe.

"Echo, play nice!" she yelled at him.

The dark energy dissipated and Echo folded his arms and gave a frustrated groan. Sun laughed at him until he was yanked down by Blake.

"You play nice too" she yelled at him, pulling him by his ear.

Sun and Echo glared at each other.

"Girlfriend?" Sun glanced at Ruby then back at Echo.

"Just friends, and even if she was it'd be none of your business banana brains." Echo spoke to him with great discomfort "I didn't realise you were dating Blake."

"Just friends too, I helped her out with something a few months back."

"Hey Sun." Yun waved with a smile on her face "how have you been?"

"Yun" Sun smirked, still glancing at Echo "I'm great babe, how are-?"

His sentence was cut short by Yun hitting him on the head with her staff.

"I told you not to call me babe!" she yelled at him "you jerk!"

There was a sudden explosion nearby and two people in bandanna's darted across the street, laughing.

Glaucous growled and suddenly fired his guns.

The two of them stopped and looked over at where the gunshots came from.

"Team GREY, time for battle!" He said angrily "take them out!"

"Sir, yes sir" Rennette saluted before pulling out her axe.

Yun loaded a dust pod into her staff and attached a blade to it. The weapon began to crackle with static.

Echo pulled out his Musket and formed an orb of darkness in his other hand.

"Who do these guys think they are?" one of the people said to the other "Hunters?"

"Whoever they are they're gonna get a major ass kicking."

One of them pulled out a cutlass and a revolver, the other took out a shotgun.

"Everyone please stay back. I'd prefer for only my team to deal with this" Glaucous told everyone.

He fired again and the team charged.

Avoiding the shots fired from their opponents, the team continued going.

Rennette took a shot to the chest and kept going thanks to her armour. She slammed her axe into the ground, barely missing one of the opponents.

"Valiant effort but my Armour can't be pierced" Rennette giggled

Yun flipped her staff around and slammed the blade of her staff into the ground. As static energy burst from the ground, she laughed and waves of electricity lashed at the opponents.

"Pika Pika" Yun smirked.

Echo fired a few musket shots then dodged a slash from the cutlass user. His musket transformed into his Rapier and he clashed swords. As his eyes turned red he began to grin and darkness expanded from him.

Swinging his arm he unleashed a wave of dark wind that knocked the two opponents back and rendered them unable to fight. His eyes turned back to silver.

"I never fear quarrels, I seek hazardous adventures." Echo grinned, using his weapon to keep himself up as he leaned.

Glaucous stood over them, aiming a gun at them.

"Mauve and Indigo!" he growled at them both "what do you both think you're doing?!"

"Glaucous?" the purple haired girl groaned as she looked up "what do you think you're doing. You're one of us."

Glaucous put his guns away and lifted them both by their collars. With one of them in each hand he slammed them against the wall.

"I'm not one of you" he growled "because the bandit clan is pathetic. Do you have no regard for people's lives?"

"Screw people" the red-haired guy groaned "money is more important!"

"Echo!"

"Yes boss."

Glaucous stepped back and threw the girl at the wall. He punched the guy in the stomach then threw him as well.

"Get Blakely out. I'm giving him permission to break their minds."

Echo's eyes turned red and an enormous grin spread across his face.

"How broken would you like them?" Blakely chuckled, his teeth clenched together as he grinned.

"I want them to never recover." Glaucous glared at him angrily "I want their minds broken enough that they'll go back to their damn clan and tell them what their punishment was for what they believe."

Blakely held the duo by their throats, against the wall.

"What are you doing?" the guy growled "Glaucous how do you expect one little nerd to break our minds?"

"This is your punishment old friends" he responded, walking away.

"Indigo and Mauve, are those your names?" Blakely chuckled "look into my eyes and let me see you nightmares."

Everyone turned away as the duo screamed and yelled in fear and pain.

"What was that about G?" Yun asked over the sound of the screams.

"Those two are childhood friends from a bandit clan I used to be part of." Glaucous explained "I left when I was young because I didn't like their methods and way of life."

"That kinda explains a lot." Rennette sighed "but why are you so insistent on torturing them."

"Because of whom the leader of the clan is."

"And who's the leader?" Ruby asked, trying not to turn round and see what Blakely was doing.

"My Father" Glaucous groaned angrily "The Bandit King, Oxford Marlow."

* * *

So yeah. That happened. Lets just say Glaucous has issues with his father, and all those who follow him. But yeah soon they'll all be going on another adventure. You guys will have to wait till Tuesday for that though, no double update today due to real life stuff. All I have to say is Real Life Sucks, I wish I was in the RWBY world. Haha.

Also points to anyone who can find/name all of the references in this chapter. Cya on Tuesday.


	17. Bandits of The South

I am so very sorry this is late. This chapter in particular was difficult to write due to writers block. So I spent some time planning out the entirety of this Arc. Don't worry there will still be an update on Thursday as per usual. Also the references from the previous chapter, in order of appearance:

Echo's outfit when Glaucous caught him was a reference to Tuxedo Mask

The mention of Ruby owning a Saxophone is a reference to a RWBY animation on youtube where her and Yang play Careless Whispers in the library.

Echo's outfit in the morning was an obvious reference to the 11th Doctor.

Rennette's "Sir yes Sir" before battle is a reference to Gaomon from Digimon Data Squad.

Also her statement about her armour is a discreet reference to Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail.

Yun's quote "Pika Pika" when she was using her staff as an electricity conduit, was actually a reference to Pokemon.

And Finally Echo's statement is a paraphrased quote from The Three Musketeers. I thought it was appropriate considering the name of his weapon.

Also Mauve and Indigo were just there to progress the story, they will not be appearing again and their names are just two random colours I chose. Anyway I've rambled on enough, Enjoy.

* * *

_The three teams were all in the headmaster's office, called for an important mission._

"_Since you have personal experience and knowledge about this the three of you will be heading south to Denizen." The Headmaster explained "Miss Slate will be accompanying you on your mission as well as someone else."_

"_So you just want us to take out a Bandit clan?" Yang asked "sounds easy enough."_

"_Nah won't exactly be as easy as you think."_

"_Wait, That voice-" Echo's eyes widened as he turned around "Silver?!"_

"_Sup, bro" The goggled teen chuckled, leaning against the inside of the door frame with a huge grin on his face. "Sorry 'bout that attack a few months ago, it was just for a little fun. No hard feelings right?"_

"_What did you mean this won't be as easy as we think?" Echo glared at him with suspicion._

"_The Bandit leader has a fragment of an ancient artefact called The Phoenix Gem"_

"_Wait Silver, are you serious?" Jade gasped "if he manages to get find the entire thing and restore it then who knows what he'll do!"_

"_Phoenix Gem?" Rennette asked in confusion "what will he do?"_

"_The Phoenix Gem is a mythical artefact said to grant its user power equal to that of the Grimoire." Weiss explained, glancing at Echo "except with more control."_

"_Didn't I break up with you?" Echo retaliated, the Schnee heiress's face turning red with anger as she clenched her fists._

_A few of them couldn't help but giggle._

"_This is not time to be laughing" Glaucous stated, unimpressed._

"_Yes, you should all pack up your supplies right away so you can all head off tomorrow morning." Ozpin nodded "you're all dismissed."_

* * *

Chapter 15: Bandits of the South.

"Remind me why we're hiking through a forest again?" Yun groaned.

"Because we have to get to Denizen" Pyrrha responded "weren't you paying attention?"

"But why couldn't we have just taken and airship?"

"Would any of you have gotten any experience as trainee hunters and huntresses?"

"And what about you, Silver?" Blake looked at him sceptically.

"I agreed to come because I was bored." Silver responded with a grin "besides I'm many things; a spy, an inventor, a mechanic, But I'm no hunter."

"What that big metal thing you're carrying on your back?" Ruby asked curiously.

"That's his own personal weapon" Echo sighed "Inspiraratus, a Multi-Use Blaster Machine."

"What does that mean?"

"My own unique Semblance is called Techno-Sync. It allows me to have complete control over anything technological." Silver chuckled "one of the reasons Echo always managed to defeat me when we were kids, because back then he used his Grimoire powers a lot more."

Echo began to grumble.

"I could still beat you. You just took me by surprise last time."

Ruby giggled as he folded his arms and sulked

"So what is there to be careful of out here?" Jaune looked around cautiously, keeping his hand on his sword and trembling slightly.

"Well there are a few lesser Grim out here, but Echo and Yun can ward them away without us having to fight." Jade explained "other than that we won't reach bandit territory for another day."

"The sooner we get there the better" Glaucous stated, a slight growl in his voice.

"Glaucous, you can't let your personal issue's get in the way of what's important, the mission." Jade sighed "so just calm down and relax."

He went to respond but simply nodded in agreement and smiled.

* * *

Day 4: Denizen Woods, Bandit Territory, 12:30.

"So how many camps is this now?" Jade looked at Silver as he drew a small cross on his map.

"Ten. We have a lot more to go."

"Are you guys sure that attacking all these camps is really the best way to find Oxford?" Jaune asked, exhausted from the previous fight.

"Of course" Silver grinned "why wouldn't it be?"

"Well we could have at least asked them for their boss's location" Weiss sighed in annoyance "but some of us keep going overboard and knocking them unconscious."

"Speak for yourself." Yun groaned "you've been going overboard with the bandit beating too."

Weiss did nothing but grumble in response and fold her arms as she looked away.

"Going overboard is great!"

"Oh shove off and stop punching the guy! He's already unconscious!"

"How about I punch you instead?"

Echo punched himself in the face and growled.

"Why you-"

One of his eyes was red and the other was silver.

The others watched with confusion and discomfort.

"I knew didn't realise he'd already lost his mind." A familiar playful laugh came from the trees "he's such an idiot."

Echo and Blakely growled and looked up towards the trees.

"Come say that to my face Banana Brains!" they yelled, tossing an orb of darkness up into the cluster of leaves and tree's.

There was a yell and a certain Faunus fell out of the trees and to the ground. His tail flexed slightly as he dusted the leaves from his hair.

"Sun" Blake gasped "what are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I followed you guys here."

"That sounds reasonable" Yun sighed "it's something he's do."

"That reminds me" Ruby looked at Yun "how do you and Echo know Sun?"

"Field Trip to Vacuo" Echo answered "I convinced Yun to ditch the group with me and we went exploring, ran into Banana Brains over there."

"Let's just say, though Echo loves the Faunus, him and Sun didn't see eye to eye after he tried flirting with me."

Sun rubbed his head.

"My head hurts thinking about that day." He groaned "you didn't need to hit me with your staff."

"Be thankful she didn't tear off your tail."

"Yeah"

Sun and Echo laughed together for a moment before stopping and glaring at each other.

Yun giggled "you're both so similar you don't even realise."

"I'm nothing like Banana Brains over there!"

"And I'm nothing like that lunatic!"

They both folded their arms and faced away from each other.

"If you fools are done playing around." A dark voice chuckled "then might I inquire as to why you're attacking my camps."

Glaucous froze as a towering man, dressed in a similar fashion to him, came out of the forest and into the clearing.

"Father" he clenched his teeth.

"Glaucous, it's nice to see you again after all these years my son." The deep blue haired man smiled deviously.

"Oxford Marlow, I assume?" Jade stepped forward.

"That is correct"

"I am Jade Slate, a huntress and I am placing you under arrest. Come quietly or we will have to apply force."

"You really think I'll come quietly when I have this?" Oxford laughed as he held up a red gem fragment.

"Then force it is."

"Wait Jade, don't rush in!" Glaucous attempted to warn her but it was too late.

She didn't even get close to Oxford before the sound of a shotgun firing ripped through the forest. Jade was sent flying into a large tree.

Five others came out of the forest, all wearing cloaks and hoods that concealed their faces.

"Who are they?" Blake took a step back and put her hand on her weapon.

"The Marlow Bandit Clans top five fighters." Glaucous explained "otherwise known as the Bandit Elites."

Oxford clapped his hand slowly and laughed "I'm glad you at least remember that my son."

Everyone drew their weapons and prepared to fight.

"Guy's don't. It would be better if we actually had a strategy rather than charging in like this." Glaucous yelled "we can't hope to beat the Elites without a strategy."

"Who needs a strategy?" Echo chuckled, charging in anyway "when you've got me."

The first Elite fired his shotgun but Echo speedily avoided the shot, and then proceeded to kick him in the head then followed with a shadow shrouded punch that knocked him to the ground.

The second Elite darted with her sword but Echo simply grabbed it by the blade with one hand. He grabbed her hood with the other and pulled it down completely over her head before slamming his elbow into the back of her head.

The third Elite angrily threw a ball of fire which Echo caught then juggled before throwing it back. The Elite was flung back by his own flame and knocked to the floor.

The fourth Elite charged and slashed with rounded blades attacked to the sides of his gauntlets. Echo caught one of his arms by the wrist and forcefully slammed the Elites own fist into his own face before following with a punch of his own.

The fifth Elite simply stayed where he was in the shadow of the trees and made no attempt at stopping Echo from getting to Oxford.

Oxford chuckled, avoiding Echo's strikes. He eventually just pushed Echo away.

"You're quite the fighter." He said to Echo "why don't you join me as one of my Elites?"

"Nah I'm good." Echo laughed "I'd sooner let Blakely take full control over my body."

"Well that's a shame" Oxford cracked his knuckles "I invoke the power of the Phoenix Gem."

"Everybody get away." Jade struggled to get up "run!"

The gem shard in Oxford's hand began to glow.

As the air began to shake, the Bandit leader pointed his empty hand at his opponents.

"You're already too late. I know the location of the full gem and after you all perish I shall obtain it." Oxford laughed "goodbye."

He fired a giant blast of crimson flames from his hand and the earth shook due to the explosion it had caused.

"Should we search the surrounding forest sir?" The fifth Elite said as the other groaned and got up "you didn't intend for that blast to kill them."

"Of course I didn't" he responded "my son was amongst them and whether he likes it or not, he is one of us."

"So we should go and beat down their forces while they're divided and weakened by your attack?"

"Correct. But you shall come with me and block the path to the cave in case they find it."

"You heard the boss" The fifth Elite turned to the others "find their forces and take them out, but leave Glaucous for now."

The Elites nodded and darted off in different directions, while Oxford and the fifth Elite headed back the way they'd come from.

After they'd gone a gust of wind blew away the smoke from the explosion and Echo fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"What happened?" Yang groaned, opening her eyes "where is everyone?"

"Somewhere in the forest" Echo responded through his exhausted breaths as he dropped his arms.

"Wait did you stand in the way of that entire fire blast?!"

The slate haired teen chuckled and nodded.

"I couldn't stop the force of the explosion sending everyone flying into the forest" he told the blonde, groaning slightly "but I managed to take all of the damage it would have inflicted, so they should be ok."

He managed to stand up but stumbled. Yang caught him and held him up.

"That was quite brave of you" she giggled "come on just rest for a bit then we can go try and search for the others."

Echo laughed as he sat down and relaxed.

"The one thing they didn't anticipate was this" he grinned "since the Elites are now divided everyone should be able to take them out."

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Well that's that and I've pretty much said all I wanna say. See ya on Thursday and sorry again for the lateness.


	18. Illusionary

Well here's chapter 16, sorry its late.

* * *

Weiss groaned as she opened her eyes.

On the ground beside her was Jade and Nora, both of them were unconscious but seemed unharmed.

"What happened?" Weiss sat up and rubbed her head.

"I think we got our butts kicked" Nora whimpered as she got up.

Weiss stood up and nudged Jade with her foot "Hey floozy! Get up!"

Jade suddenly grabbed her by her ankle and pulled her down to the floor.

"I told you before" Jade grumbled into the dirt "don't call me a floozy. You're just jealous of my cleavage."

She got up and dusted herself off.

Weiss jumped back to her feet and yanked her sword out, pointing it at Jade.

Nora got between them, smiling nervously as she prevented the two from clashing right there and then.

"Come on guys" she gulped "now's not the time to fight, we need to figure out what happened."

"I know what happened" Jade groaned, lying back on the ground "we were hit by a fire blast from the Phoenix Gems shard and now we're dead."

Weiss groaned and put her sword away, sitting down and folding her arms.

* * *

Chapter 16: Illusionary.

Ruby groaned and sat up, shaking her head.

Hanging from a tree branch nearby, was Sun. He was unconscious and hanging by his shirt.

"Need a hand?"

She looked up and saw Silver, extending his hand out to help her up. Ruby took his hand and he pulled her up, grinning with his teeth clenched.

"Thank you" she relaxed, looking around "where's everyone else?"

"Your boyfriend took the entire force of the fire blast." Silver chuckled "we just got flung out into the forest, not taking too much damage at all."

"Echo saved us? Ruby asked and Silver nodded in response "wait! What makes you think he's my boyfriend?!"

"Well he is, isn't he?"

Ruby blushed and turned away "No."

"Don't worry I respect your privacy, I won't tell anyone."

Sun groaned as he regained consciousness "What happened?"

Ruby and Silver glanced at each other and just burst into laughter.

* * *

Jaune groaned, he heard two female voices in the darkness. As he opened his eyes he was met with the worried faces of Pyrrha and Rennette.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok." They both said to him before glaring at each other with jealousy.

"Uh are you two alright?" the blonde asked nervously.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pyrrha grabbed Jaune by one of his arms and glared at Rennette.

"What about you?" Rennette did the same "what do you think you're doing with my Jaune."

"What do you mean, your Jaune? He's not yours."

"Well he isn't taken by anyone."

"He's taken by me!"

"I don't see your name on him, Bitch!"

"Well I don't see yours on him either, you flirty tart!"

"Girls please" Jaune smiling nervously as the two girls pulled him back and forth by his arms "don't I have a say?"

"Stay out of this!" They both yelled at him and he let out a defeated sigh.

* * *

Blake and Yun looked around curiously.

Yun's golden, feline ears twitched "I can't hear anyone else nearby, how about you?"

"Unfortunately not" Blake responded "it seems like we've been separated."

"It still surprises me that we survived that fire blast." Ren sat in the centre of the small clearing, waiting "I was sure that was going to be our demise."

"It's obvious that someone took the entire force of the blast and left us with the after blast, which flung us into the forest."

"Blake's right." The blonde Faunus nodded "but who would do something as stupid and reckless as that?"

They stopped and thought for a moment.

"Echo" they all sighed at the same time.

"Only Echo would be reckless enough and brave enough to take all of that damage to ensure our safety." Ren sighed and shook his head "I at least hope he has enough sense to rest before charging to battle again."

"Yeah" Blake nodded "he's a tough guy though, it would take more than that to take him out."

"Of course" Yun chuckled "if he can't beat Oxford, then no one can."

* * *

Jade still lay on the floor, her lax attitude angering Weiss even more as more time passed. She stood up and groaned in frustration as she began to stomp around the small clearing.

"You are so infuriating! We should be looking for the others and making sure they're ok!"

"Relax, they're fine and they'll find us eventually."

"How the hell, can you know that for sure?!" Weiss growled at Jade angrily "what if they're hurt or injured?"

"She has a point." Nora sighed "I'm worried about Ren."

"Echo took the full damaging force of the fire blast." Jade rolled her eyes and picked her nose "we were only flung into the forest, if anyone is hurt it'll be Echo but he can handle it."

"Well hello ladies, I've been looking for you." A voice from the trees chuckled along with the sound of clapping "it's nice to know you survived because now I can take you out myself."

Jade jumped to her feet and all three girls pulled out their weapons.

"Who's out there?!" Weiss yelled.

"I am Liseran Dexter" One of the cloaked figures from before stepped from the trees and pulled down his hood to reveal his purple spiked hair "and though you may not be as weakened as we'd hoped, I'll still beat you."

"Wait a second." Jade glared at him "you're the guy who shot me!"

"That is correct. What are you going to do about it Huntress?"

Jade charged with her guns, firing rapidly. Her bullets seemingly passed through him and she stopped, sliding on the dirt.

His figure faded and he suddenly appeared behind her and fired a blast from his shotgun, into her back. She was propelled into the ground.

"Wait I think I've heard of this guy." Weiss began to panic as he landed and vanished again "I think he's called The Illusionary, A master illusionist."

"That's correct" Dexter chuckled, leaning against a tree "you have no hope of winning, when you can't be sure that the person you're hitting is the real me."

Jade groaned, getting up from the floor as the clearing was surrounded by an army of projections.

"Which one is real?" Nora panicked.

"Guys we're going to have to work together" Jade looked around, clenching her teeth.

"Work alone with you?" Weiss rolled her eyes "no way."

"Let's put our differences aside and just work together, I promise we'll find the others afterwards."

Weiss bit her lip and gave in "Fine do you have a plan?"

"Nora, on my mark slam your hammer into the ground and fire a blast from it" Jade explained "after she does that, follow my lead Weiss."

Jade counted down from three and Nora did as she asked. A shockwave of rock erupted out from where she slammed and completely destroyed the projections.

Weiss ran at Jade and jumped. The huntress let the heiress land on her hand briefly before pushing her into the air.

As Dexter reappeared and darted at his airborne target, Jade fired a shot at him. He was blasted further up into the air. Weiss jumped off one of her glyphs and above Dexter, casting another Glyph and showering him with ice shards.

He fell back towards the ground quite fast and Jade indicated something to Nora as she looked up. The hyper, hammer wielder jumped up into the air.

"Bam!" Nora yelled as she slammed her hammer into Dexter and forced him into the ground, creating a large crater.

Dexter groaned and coughed as the dust cloud cleared. The girls stood in a leaned pose above the crater, Jade standing in the middle.

"What was that you were saying about beating us?" She smirked.

Dexter coughed, reaching out towards them. His arm dropped and he lost consciousness.

The girls laughed together.

"I guess you aren't that bad at all" Weiss smiled at Jade.

"You too, whitey" Jade responded with a laugh.

* * *

Pyrrha and Rennette were still arguing over Jaune, pulling him from side to side.

The blonde who was stuck in the middle was almost in tears, feeling like his arms were going to be pulled off.

"Girls can't we talk about this?" He whimpered, only to be ignored.

"Oh well look at this" a voice giggled from the forest "two girls fighting over a cute guy, how cute."

The girls dropped Jaune and glared as one of the cloaked figures from before, came out of the trees and pulled down her hood to reveal her light green hair.

"Who are you?" Rennette glared at her.

"Yeah who are you?" Pyrrha also glared.

"I am Olive Viper" she responded with a devious grin "and you two are fighting over my prize."

"Your prize? He's not yours he's mine." The armoured girl growled, pulling out her battle axe.

"You're not taking Jaune" the red-haired warrior drew her sword and shield.

"Well if you two think you can stop me, then come and have a go."

The duo darted at her, their strikes blocked by Vipers own sword. Metal clashed with metal and the Bandit Elite managed to keep up with both of her opponents.

Jaune sighed and groaned.

"Why'd this have to happen to me?"

* * *

And there's that, cutting it off as planned in my plan and you get to see the rest of the fight on Sunday (Totally Promise this time.)


	19. Warriors Spirit

Kudos to ColeFlames for almost guessing how this fight finishes. Enjoy

* * *

Viper laughed, hardly even damaged while her opponents were out of breath.

"You guys are pathetic" She laughed "you're not even worth a cutie like him.

Jaune watched helplessly as his friends were suddenly propelled back by an invisible force.

"We won't let you have him." Pyrrha got back up, weakened and scratched all over.

"I admit you guys had more energy than I thought" Vipers eyes glowed as she grinned "enough energy to power me for a few more fights.

"She- She's an Aura Drainer." Rennette stumbled "aura is the strength of a warrior, without it they're weakened."

"I don't care what she is!" Pyrrha growled, charging forward towards Viper.

The light green haired bandit simply threw the warrior back into the knight. The two of them tried to get back up but they collapsed in exhaustion. Viper simply laughed at them.

Chapter 17: Warriors Spirit.

"Viper!" Echo woke up, breathing heavily before clutching his arm in pain.

"Hey don't overdo yourself" Yang told him "you're still badly hurt."

"But I saw our friends, fighting the Elites" he groaned "Jade, Weiss and Nora managed to win, Jade, Weiss and Nora managed to win, but Pyrrha and Rennette were two wrapped up their stupid crush."

"What about the others?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they're ok for now." Echo tried to get up "we have to go start looking for them. The Elites might be too strong for them to take on alone."

"Don't worry they have Ruby with them." Yang smiled confidently "and in case you forgot, she kicked your butt last time you fought her. So I think she's more than capable of taking down these Elite guys."

"Yeah you're right, but we should still search for them."

"Fine then" the blonde rolled her eyes and helped Echo to his feet "you yelled Viper when you woke up, what did that mean?"

"It's the name of the Elite that Jaune is about to fight."

"Wait Jaune is going to fight on his own?"

"Yeah but he can handle it thought. He may not look it, but he could be almost as strong as me if he tried."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jaune has a very strong light aura. Forces of darkness like me would have a hard time beating him if he knew how to use it properly."

"Well I hope he comes out of it ok."

"My only worry is that Viper is an Aura Drainer, I could feel it when I first I got near her earlier."

Yang helped Echo walk into the forest in order to search for their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile Viper was still celebrating over her victory.

"Well I guess I just claim my prize." She smirked, approaching the nervous blonde who was looking for a way out "now you're mine cutie."

She wrapped her arms around him and he gulped.

"I have no other choice" he thought "I have to do it."

Jaune took the opportunity to slightly push Viper away then quickly draw his sword and shield. Before Viper had a chance to react he slammed his shield into her face and rolled back.

She twitched, her eyes instantly filled with rage.

"So you want to play hard to get" she growled, a drop of blood trickling from her nose "I'm going to show you that you're mine and mine only!"

"My name is Jaune Arc" Jaune gulped, trying to be confident "and I don't care who you are, but you hurt my friend and team mate and I'm not gonna stand by and let you get away with it."

Viper darted forward, slashing her sword down. It collided with Jaune's shield and the clashing of metal echoed, waking up the two unconscious and weakened girls.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looked up weakly as his and Vipers swords clashed.

The Bandit managed to lightly cut her opponents face, beginning to grin.

Jaune let out a light, white glow and his cut instantly healed.

"What? You can heal?!" Viper gasped, stepping back in shock "that's unfair."

"Say's the one who drains aura to weaken her opponent." Jaune took the opportunity to dart forward and knock Viper back with his shield again.

* * *

Ruby and Silver both helped pull Sun down from the tree branch he was hung up on, by his shirt.

"Hey guys try not to rip this thing, it's my favourite" Sun yelled at them both.

"Screw it!" Ruby pulled out her Crescent Rose in its scythe form and sliced the branch.

Sun fell down from the tree, face planting the floor and groaning.

"Why you-!" he jumped up and growled.

"Cool it hot head" Silver sighed "we have much more important things to attend to than fighting amongst each other."

Sun folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"He's right, we have to find the others" Ruby nodded "we should regroup then try and track down Oxford."

"So are you two gonna explain why we're not dead?"

"Long story short, Echo took pretty much all of the damage from the fire blast" Silver explained "we were only flung back into the forest."

"That idiot saved everyone?" Sun's eyes widened "using himself as a shield?"

"Trust me when I say he can handle it" Ruby sighed "he's a tough guy, hard to beat as well. I know that from personal experience."

"Yes Jade told me about yours and Blakely's little fight." Silver grinned "I'm actually not all that surprised that you beat him."

"Why's that?"

"I have a prophetic friend, she predicted that one day 'A Rose shall triumph over the Grimoire'. Whether or not she was referring to the battle already gone, or a future battle, I am not sure."

Ruby smiled and laughed "well we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Blake fidgeted slightly.

"Are you ok?" Yun looked at her.

"I just- I'm bored, I left my books back at Beacon."

"Are you two sure we should stay here?" Ren asked.

"It would be best to stay in case the others come looking, besides me and Blake will be able to hear anyone nearby" Yun responded, her ears twitching.

"And what about the bandits, surely they might realise we're still alive."

"We'll just have to fight them if they find us" Blake sighed "at least it would give us something to do."

"Are you sure you felt Pyrrha get beaten?" Yun looked at Ren "I might have felt Rennette lose a fight as well."

"I'm absolutely sure" he responded.

"If you think about it since we ended up in group of three, it's likely that the others are in groups as well." Blake suggested "and who's the likeliest person to have ended up with Pyrrha and Rennette?"

"Jaune" Ren sighed "I hope my team leader has what it takes to fight off whatever has beaten the other two."

"Me too" Yun gulped "we just have to hope."

* * *

Viper growled, swinging her sword angrily. Jaune blocked again, stumbling as her sword clashed with his shield.

"I'm going to drain your entire Aura!" The bandit elite growled "and then I'll kill you unless you become mine!"

Jaune pushed back against her, pushing her sword up and giving him the chance to kick her in the gut.

"That was sneaky" Viper growled, holding out one of her hand "it's a shame you're wearing armour."

He suddenly flew back into a tree. Viper moved her hand around and Jaune followed it, slamming into various objects.

"She's using your polarity." Rennette looked at Pyrrha "so she copies Semblance when she drains Aura."

"You will be mine!" Viper slammed Jaune into the ground multiple times before finally letting go of him and approaching him.

Jaune got up, groaning in pain. The Bandit Elite grabbed him by his collar and lifted him up with one hand, using the other to hold her sword to his throat. As she looked him in the eyes, he could feel himself getting weaker.

"You're beaten" she said to him "now be mine or I'll kill you and your friends over there."

Jaune smiled weakly and gestured for her to come in closer. Viper pulled him closer to her.

"Go to hell" he chuckled at her, weakly.

She growled and held her sword closer "If I can't have you, no one will!"

Jaune closed his eyes and suddenly began to glow white. The glow expanded and exploded from him suddenly.

He slightly opened his eyes again. The glow was much brighter and warmer than it had been when Jaune had been beaten up by Cardin all those months ago.

Viper screamed as the light glowed for several seconds before dissipating. She dropped Jaune, putting her hand over her face.

"My eyes!" she screamed before removing her hand and growling.

She looked around blindly. Her once deep green eyes were now paler and lighter than before.

As she stumbled, Jaune got back to his feet.

"This is what is called Karma, Olive." He said with a weak groan "you drain people's Aura through using your and now you're never going to be able to do that ever again."

Viper darted at him and swung blindly. Jaune easily avoided the strike and slammed the handle of his sword into her stomach.

She gasped, choked and fell to her knees.

"But I can't be beaten." She whined "my eye's, I can't see."

Jaune hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out cold. He collapsed afterward.

"Jaune" Pyrrha and Rennette quickly limped over to him.

"He's alright." Rennette checked him "just tired, using that large an amount of Aura to heal and blind Viper must have taken a lot out of him."

"Wait he used it on his own?" Pyrrha looked at her.

"My scans never lie. He figured out on his own how she drains Aura, the reason why we're unaffected is because we weren't as close to him as Viper was."

"So he purposely used all that Aura, knowing it would blind her at that close a range?"

"Yes" Rennette nodded "though I think he may have just ment to distract her for a while, not permanently blind her."

"Well let's just rest her for a bit" Pyrrha, suggested with a painful groan.

"Good idea."

The two girls collapsed on either side of Jaune.

* * *

Echo laughed.

"Clever boy" he stated "Jaune used his Aura's glow to blind Viper since she drains Aura using her eyes."

"Quite smart of him" Yang giggled "do you know where they are?"

"As far as I can tell they're nowhere near here. The closest people to us I think are Blake, Yun and Ren."

"How are you even seeing this?"

"I think it's some part of my Grimoire powers, I'm not sure but I have premonitions sometime" Echo responded "not all of them end up coming true though."

"Well just point the way to the others before they're found."

Echo let go of Yang "I can walk on my own now, thank you."

He walked ahead and the blonde followed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

How eventful. Thats 2 down 3 to go. But who will fight who?


	20. Fire and a Lizard

The second of today's update and we see more development, as well as another defeated Elite. I feel I was a little harsh on poor Olive, what do you think?"

* * *

Glaucous wandered through the forest. He figured if he could find Echo, he could find out where his father had gone.

"Echo you idiot." He said to himself "I know you're strong, but if taking that entire blast killed you then I'll never forgive myself."

His pace changed from a walk to a sprint. Glaucous had to find Echo as soon as possible, if he was still alive then there was a chance he might have overheard where Oxford was going to find the gem.

He could hear voices in the distance and he drew one of his guns, in case it was some of the Elites.

Glaucous rolled into the clearing, holding his gun with both hands.

"Boss" he heard a girls voice say.

* * *

Chapter 18: Fire and a Lizard

Glaucous looked up to see Echo and Yun, along with Blake and Yang of Team RWBY and Lie Ren of Team JNPR.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok." He lowered his gun and put it away "Yun, Echo are you alright?"

"This is me you're talking about, of course I'm-" Echo stopped for a moment and collapsed onto his knees "-I'm ok. I'm ok."

"You're obviously not ok!" Yun yelled at him "you were practically limping when you and Yang found us."

"I'm fine Yun! Just need to catch my breath."

"She's right Echo" Blake sighed "you're not in good shape."

"I would like to know how Yang was still with him after the blast" Ren looked at the blonde.

"Well I burn, duh." Yang responded, rolling her eyes "I sheath myself in flames when I get angry, it's obvious that I'm immune to some types of fire. I just got lucky that I was immune to the lesser amount of Phoenix fire."

"It does make sense." Glaucous nodded before looking at Echo "do you know where my father and the Elites went?"

"A cave, he and the Elite who didn't fight went back the way they came." Echo groaned, getting back up "if I'm right it should be to the north east of here. Towards that peak we can see above the trees over there."

He pointed up towards the large cliff in the distance. Water could be seen flowing off the edge.

"I'm going" Glaucous stated "you guys stay and try to find the others."

"Not the best idea." Yang looked at him "the other Elites are in the forest looking for everyone, the others have taken out two of them so far."

"Which of the two have been beaten?" Glaucous gulped.

"Liseran Dexter and Olive Viper" Echo answered "Dexter was beaten by Weiss, Nora and Jade. Viper was beaten by Jaune, protecting Pyrrha and Rennette."

"Dexter is the weakest Elite and Viper is next up in strength." The team GREY leader explained "if I'm remembering right the next strongest is Flame Orion, and after that is Reptilious Aurum."

"What about Mister Shadowy?"

"I'm not sure who he is, but I'm guessing he's new and also the top strongest if he went back with my father."

"Well we should stay together if they're only going to get stronger!" Yun yelled at her leader.

"I'm going to find my father" Glaucous ignored her "you two are to stay here and help find the others. That's an order!"

Glaucous sprinted out of the clearing, heading in the direction Echo had stated that Oxford had gone.

Echo growled, walking towards the clearing edge in the same direction his leader had gone.

"Echo, the boss gave us an order!" Yun yelled.

"Sometimes in order to do the right thing, you have to break rules and disobey orders from superiors." Ren sighed before looking over at Echo "We'll look for the others while you catch up to Glaucous. Try not to get more injured than you already are."

"He's right" Yang chuckled "I don't think Ruby would like it if you died."

Echo glared at her before sprinting into the forest after Glaucous.

Blake and Yun froze and began looking around.

"There's someone else here!" Blake drew her weapon and Yun did the same.

"Can't fool a Faunus can ya?" an arrogant voice laughed.

One of the Elites walked from the trees and pulled down his hood, revealing his bright red, spiked hair.

"I'm going to assume" Ren pulled out his guns, midsentence "that you're the Elite called Flame Orion."

"Well what gave ya that idea?" he laughed, suddenly lighting on fire "I overheard that you can do this too Blondie, but I doubt you're a master of flames like me."

Yang growled, her eyes turning red as flames cloaked her body too.

"Yang now's not the time to lose control in anger." Blake glared at Orion "don't let this guy get to you."

"I don't think your friend was right about Dexter and Viper losing their fights" Orion laughed "they wouldn't and couldn't lose to any of your pathetically weak friends."

"Actually, do you want to hear something?" Yang began to grin "some of our friends beat Dexter through trickery, the same thing he uses to beat people. And another of our friends beat the hell out of Viper and not only that he made it so she'll never recover!"

"You're lying!" Orion growled "Dexter I can probably believe, but no way Olive would lose!"

"She drains Aura through her eyes right?" The blonde began to laugh "well our friend used his own Aura to permanently blind her."

Orion growled and blasted flames at Yang, who simply punched them. Her fist held back the flames until he stopped.

"So that's it." Ren watched carefully "he's a Fire Mage."

"I will obliterate all of you!" Orion growled "then I'm going after that dark haired friend of yours. Since he's weak right now he'll easily go down."

He was suddenly blasted with ice and he stumbled back.

Yun glared at him, holding out her staff which had its javelin head on it. The weapon was letting off a light blue glow, indicating she'd loaded it with an Ice Power Dust Pod.

Blake and Ren fired their guns at him, pushing him back further.

Yang darted forward and punched Orion in the face, launching him back into a tree.

"We don't take threats against our friends lightly" Yun tightly gripped her staff as she glared at Orion.

"She's right" Blake clenched her teeth, angrily.

"Even if you did manage to get past us and face Echo" Yang let out a single laugh as flexed her fingers and clenched her fists "he'd kick your butt no matter how weakened he is."

"Do not underestimate our friends. Do not underestimate us." Ren lowered his head as Orion got up "but the one thing you really shouldn't do, is underestimate Echo."

From Orion's hands, two long flame whips extended. He lashed out with one of the whips.

Yang darted and punched the whip, making rebound away. Yun slashed through the flames with her staff. Ren fired his guns, forcing the second flame whip towards Blake. The dark haired Faunus slid her sheath back over her weapon and used it to slash through the whip as it came close.

Orion didn't have a chance to retaliate again. Yang's fist hit him in the face again, blasting him towards Yun.

Yun swung her staff, letting out a final blast of ice that forced Orion back towards Ren.

Ren fired his guns and propelled Orion over towards Blake. She simply kicked him in the stomach and let him fall to the floor.

Orion coughed and gasped as they surrounded him, all aiming their weapons at him with the intent to harm.

"Still think we're pathetic?" Yun asked.

Orion shook his head, weakly. The last thing he saw was Yang's fist making contact with his face again.

"Well that's three down." Blake sighed "this guy was all talk, so do you think Ruby, Sun and Silver will be ok?"

"They might not even have to fight." Yang sighed "but even if they do I'm positive that they'll be fine."

"We should go and look for the others now" Ren put his guns away.

"He's right." Yun nodded "come on, let's go."

They all left the clearing in together to go search.

* * *

"So have you got anything?" Ruby asked Silver.

He flicked up one of the various switches on the side of his goggles.

"No I'm not getting any other heat signatures nearby our location." Silver responded, scratching his head "I could try motion tracking instead, but it's easy to confuse the motion tracker."

"So you build machines as a hobby?" Sun asked "you're some kind of technological genius?"

"I wouldn't say I'm a genius, but yes technology is my strength."

"And this thing" Ruby tapped on the big metal dome that Silver had taken off his back "what's inside?"

"A variety of mechanical parts" Silver responded as he flicked down another switch on his goggles "currently they're in the form of a dust cannon, but I can rearrange the parts to make a variety of different mechanical weapons."

He suddenly dived down, pulling Sun and Ruby to the ground. A hand crafted wooden spear flew over them.

"Where'd that come from?!" Sun groaned, getting up.

"I threw it" someone said, followed by a light hiss.

"One of the Bandit Elites I presume?"

A cloaked figure stepped from the forest and laughed.

"You would be correct, Silver is it?" He responded "you wouldn't be the famous and mysterious Silver Argent would you?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Silver Argent the youngest member of the legendary Grimoire Quad" The bandit chuckled "How is it, being part of a group that protects something, that doesn't even exist?"

Ruby and Silver began to laugh.

"Trust me when I say that you'll believe in the Grimoire when you see the extent of his power" Ruby giggled "you've already met him once and he beat you easily."

"And our actual job is to keep the Grimoire Crystal sealed away." Silver chuckled as lifted up his goggles "there's a reason why we were chosen to do that."

"Well either way, my job is to beat you and make sure you don't get in the bosses way."

"You can try" Sun unfolded out his staff.

Ruby slammed her scythes blade into the floor and Silver gestured to his dome and it opened, letting a small turret elevate out of it.

The bandit pulled down his hood, revealing his golden hair and scaly skin.

"You're a Faunus." Silver looked at him "that's not going to stop anything you know."

"Yeah" Sun agreed, darting forward with his staff.

Sun's weapon was blocked by a curved blade coming from the bandits gauntlets.

"My name is Reptilious Aurum." He chuckled "don't you know snakes eat monkeys?"

Sun was knocked back by the bandits glowing green claws.

Silver aimed his hand at Reptilious and clenched it into a fist. His gun turret began firing upon the reptilian Faunus.

He avoided the shots and darted forward, slashing Silver. The mechanic was pushed back, then knocked back by the lizards glowing claws.

Sun came from behind but Reptilious elbowed him in the face, then spun round and slashed him with his claws.

The guys were already quite beat up. Reptilious kicked over Silvers turret and laughed, only to be shot in the stomach.

"What was that?!" he growled.

"I think you forgot about me!" Ruby fired her scythes gun again "don't you dare hurt my friends!"

"You little brat" Reptilious growled, only to be shot again before he could get close.

He noticed Ruby's eyes turn from silver to red.

"I don't think you want to get any closer than that" she yelled at him.

He ignored her and darted forward.

Ruby pulled her scythe from the ground and it was suddenly sheathed in black flames along with her red cloak.

Reptilious stopped and stepped back in shock as she swung her scythe. The flames exploded from it, forcing him back.

"What?" He groaned as he got back to his feet.

"Some of the power Echo lent to her is still there, dormant, but still there." Silver laughed as he got up, holding his arm "I'd give up now if I were you."

The reptile Faunus simply scoffed and slashed Silver with his claws. He heard a click as Ruby pulled the trigger of her scythes gun.

Reptilious was blasted in the back by a much more powerful shot, forcing him face first into a tree.

Ruby fired more shots into him until he fell back, defeated.

"Next time, don't underestimate us. And don't forget about your opponents" She kicked him while he was down and he lost consciousness.

"I think you might have gone overboard" Silver chucked, as Sun helped him up "now calm down Ruby."

Ruby took a deep breath and the flames faded.

"What was that?" Sun asked "and what is this Grimoire Quad he mentioned."

"I'm curious about that too" Ruby stated as she put away her Crimson Rose.

"Well you guys have the right to know what you're getting into" Silver nodded and flexed to make sure he wasn't too badly hurt "for one thing Ruby, I heard about when Echo lent you some of his flames to beat Blakely. Those flames were rage fuelled flames and that power is still dormant inside you."

"So you mean whenever I get to a certain level of anger I can use Echo's flames?"

"Well they're yours since they're fuelled by your anger, but yes." Silver responded to her "as for the Grimoire Quad, it's a team me and Jade are a part of. As you know the case with the Grimoire inside it is locked by four locks, me and Jade are two of the keys."

"So the other two are the other keys?" Ruby tilted her head.

"Yeah that's right" A familiar voice said from the trees.

Weiss, Nora and Jade all came out of the forest.

"We heard those shots and came towards them" Weiss told them "I figured it would be you Ruby."

"Anyway the Grimoire Quad is a team made of Me, Silver, Cerise Chidori and Navajo Nahtaivel" Jade sighed "he's the strongest of us all and he's known as the Leviathan."

"You mean 'The' Leviathan?" Ruby gasped "the super famous and mysterious Hunter?!"

"Yep" Silver laughed "been a while since we've seen Navajo and Cerise though."

"Enough about all that" Weiss groaned "let's hurry up and find the others!"

"She's right" Jade nodded "we should find them as soon as possible, especially Echo before he goes after Oxford."

Everyone nodded in agreement and hurried into the forest.

* * *

Soon. Soon will come the final battle and I have a surprise for you guys later.


	21. A Shade of Their Former Selves

Thats right, triple update!

* * *

"I told you to stay with the others!"

"And I think you're forgetting that if your father does get the Gem, I'm the only one who has a chance against him!"

Glaucous growled and glared angrily at Echo before giving in and sighing.

"Yes you're right." He groaned "but you're injured."

"I'll live." Echo chuckled "I've been through far worse."

Glaucous rolled his eyes and laughed, turning back to head along the trail.

"Where do you think you two are going?" The final Elite faded from the darkness in front of them "the master shall not be disturbed."

"I guess since you're here, we're close." Glaucous glared at him "who exactly are you? I don't remember you as one of the five Elites."

"Glaucous are you saying you don't remember your best friend?" the bandit sighed in disappointment "how disappointing."

"Wait? Jet?!" he gasped "is that you?!"

"Now you remember" the Elite pulled down his hood, revealing his jet black hair and pale skin "it's been a while old friend."

"Echo, you go ahead and find my father." Glaucous glared at the opposing bandit Elite "I'll deal with Jet."

Echo nodded and ran past.

Jet waved his hand and launched a wave of darkness at him but Glaucous fired a shot into the darkness, eviscerating it.

"Your opponent is me Jet. If you try and go after him, I'll shoot you without hesitation."

The pale Elite went silent.

* * *

Chapter 19: A Shade of Their Former Selves.

"Oh Boy, am I glad you found us." Rennette relaxed "are you ok Yun?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you guys look beat." Yun responded, looking over at the unconscious girl "is that Viper?"

"Yes" Pyrrha groaned "she was a big annoyance."

"She won't be bothering anyone now." Yang poked Vipers limp, unconscious body with a stick "not after Jauney-boy over there permanently blinded her."

"Wait how come you know that?"

"Echo told us" Ren sighed "before he chased after Glaucous to go find Oxford."

"He got in the way of Oxford fire blast to protect us all" Blake frowned "he was pretty beat up."

"So that's why we were still alive." Jaune laughed, softly "remind me to thank him later."

"I hope he's alright." Rennette whined "but I guess he's really the only one who stands a chance if Oxford gets his hands on the Phoenix Gem."

"That is true." Yun sighed "but still he was in a really bad condition, even if he was say he was fine."

"All we can do is hope" Pyrrha lay back in exhaustion.

* * *

Echo stopped to rest against a tree, breathing heavily.

"I have to keep going" he groaned, clutching his chest and beginning to limp along the path "I need to get to the cave."

He turned back briefly and saw the explosion of darkness before hurrying faster.

Glaucous fired his gun at the multiple images of Jet, watching them burst into darkness.

He slid on the ground as he landed back onto the ground, after jumping out of the dark blast.

"You're stronger than you used to be old friend." Jet walked from the darkness, his arms folded as the shadows formed into more copies of him "do you like my Shades, there's no way you can beat me Glaucous."

"They all say that before they go down" the blue haired teen deposited his ammo cases then flipped his guns into the air and pulled two more cases from his jacket. He threw them into the air and grabbed his guns as the fell back down. He slammed the guns over the cases and begun to fire at Jet.

The bandit was quick, creating Shades in his place as he moved through the shadows and avoided Glaucous' shots. He blasted crescents of darkness at his opponent but the tall teen shot most of them and only stumbled when he was hit by the rest.

Glaucous fired again, managing to hit Jet multiple times before he was able to dodge the rest. He formed two shadow whips and lashed out with both at the same time. The shots from Glaucous' guns blasted through them, making the darkness dissipate.

"Why are you so desperate to stop your father Glaucous?!" Jet growled "when he gains the power of the Phoenix Gem, he'll be able to conquer the world and usher in a new age of greatness."

"All my father wants is power!" Glaucous yelled back at him "his heart is filled with darkness and greed!"

"The only way to survive in this world is with power and wealth!"

"That's not true, friendship, love, and determination to do the right thing. Those are what help you survive and why you and my father will fall."

Jet charged at Glaucous, blasting shadows at him. Glaucous fired multiple shots into the darkness and slammed the handle of his gun into Jet's face when he got close.

"I won't let you ruin the bosses plan, even if you are his son and my friend."

"You still consider me a friend?" Glaucous scoffed "you sold me out when I was running away, I had to fight my way out. I was ten years old and I had to fight my way through fully grown bandits to get away from all this!"

"You're not a responsible person Glaucous!" Jet yelled back "you weren't then and you aren't now. You want to do the right thing? Then help us, don't fight us!"

"I'd sooner die."

Glaucous fired several shots at Jet, but he only got hit by a few before zipping through the shadows again.

"You're pathetic" Jets voice growled from the darkness.

"No you're pathetic, why don't you come out from the darkness for once Jet! And fight me like a real man instead of an idiotic coward!"

Glaucous was engulfed by shadows and he growled in pain as the darkness clawed and slashed at him.

"Darkness is how I fight. I'm a shadow mage." Jet scoffed "and you're pathetic, you try to stop the inevitable. No one will stop Oxford, not even that friend of yours. No matter how strong he is, he won't win."

Glaucous' fist launched from the darkness and into Jets face.

The shadows dissipated and he picked up his guns then put them away before grabbing Jet by the collar. Glaucous slammed his fist into Jet's jaw, letting out a crunching sound as the bone broke from the power of the strike.

"If there's one thing I know" Glaucous dropped Jet and glared at him "you do not underestimate Echo."

"What's so great about him?" Jet groaned.

"He's the bearer of The Grimoire" Glaucous answered his question, before unleashing a final strike which forced Jet to the floor and knocked him out cold.

He stumbled over to the nearest tree and collapsed against it. Leaning back against the wood, Glaucous let out a relaxed sigh and closed his eyes for a brief moment to rest.

* * *

"Glaucous" A voice called for him but he struggled to open his eyes.

"Boss, please wake up!"

He slowly opened his eyes. All of his friends and remaining team mates were there.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked him, resting her hand on his shoulder "you look pretty beat up?"

"I'll be fine after a bit of rest" Glaucous let out an exhausted sigh.

"Where's Echo?" Yun looked around in panic.

"I stayed behind to fight off the last of the Elites, he went ahead to face my father."

"In his condition, are you sure that was wise?" Blake frowned.

"It didn't seem like a good idea, but I had a previous dispute with the Elite." He sighed, lightly "I had to defeat him otherwise he'd have prevented us from getting to Oxford in the first place."

"We should go" Jade grabbed Glaucous' hand and pulled him to his feet "Echo might need our help."

* * *

Echo stumbled through the caves, finally getting to the deepest part where Oxford was arranging things on an altar.

"I was wondering when one of you would arrive." He chuckled "are you sure you're in the condition to stop me? After all you took an entire fire blast from the Gem fragment, you must be quite powerful to take all that yourself and survive."

"Can I just rest a bit first?" Echo groaned "you can do what you want while I just have a rest, but I'd at least like to fight you without the use of that gem, if you manage to unlock it while I'm resting. Does that sound fair?"

"Quite brave of you, asking your enemy if you can rest" Oxford raised an eyebrow in curiosity "very well I shall let you rest and I shall not further the ritual unless I defeat you. In the meantime, would you mind just chatting and not considering each other enemies for now?"

"Yeah sure, why the hell not" Echo sat down, leaning against the wall "damn that thing did more damage to me than I thought."

"Why keep going when you're injured?" Oxford examined him "surely it must have been quite painful for you?"

"I'm stubborn." Echo laughed "I don't particularly like to show that I can be slowed down."

"And why come alone?"

"Because all my friends know that I'm the only one who can beat the Gem if it's unleashed, it's a power thing."

"How interesting, would you care to share what exactly it is that's so special about you?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Echo relaxed against the cave wall as Oxford examined him cautiously and carefully from a distance. It was odd how this boy was believed to be able to defeat him, even with the Phoenix Gem. He'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

And there you go. Wait and see what happens on Tuesday.


	22. Phoenix Unleashed

Well this Arc is close to its end, just a few more chapters and we move to Arc 4 out of 11. Thats right there are going to be 11 Arcs, some longer than this, some shorter. Anyway Enjoy

* * *

Echo and Oxford clashed, their swords creating sparks as they hit each other. Oxford had a much larger Claymore sword, which he wielded with both hands.

Echo struggled to defend against the large sword, his shoes creating drag marks in the dirt as he was pushed back by sheer force.

"You certainly are stronger than you look." Oxford laughed "I bet if you were at your full strength, you'd definitely be a force to be reckoned with."

"You have no idea" Echo groaned.

The Bandit leader pulled his sword back then kicked Echo back. The young teen retaliated by changing his Rapier back into its Musket form and firing several shots.

Oxford was unaffected by the shots and simply shrugged them off.

"In case you didn't realise" Oxford chuckled, darkly "Glaucous inherited his Invulnerability from me. The Semblance itself only protects its user from long distance attacks however."

"That does make sense" Echo changed his Musketier from Musket, back to Rapier and prepared to continue fighting "I always wondered what that Semblance actually entailed."

"May I inquire as to why you don't use your own Aura and Semblance to fight, in battle?"

"That's none of your business."

"Well if you don't start fighting stronger, then you'll never defeat me."

* * *

Chapter 20: Phoenix Unleashed.

Everyone was running as fast as they could, some of them were still tired and injured from their fights with the Bandit Elites.

"I really hope Echo is ok." Yun cringed, clenching her teeth together "do we really think he'll be alright on his own in his condition?"

"He'll be fine for a while" Jade responded "but eventually it'll affect him pretty badly."

The group stopped after they came out of the forest and onto a rivers edge. There was a waterfall pouring down from the cliff above.

"The cave should be around here" Glaucous looked around "I took this hand drawn map from Jet before we left."

He unfolded the small tattered paper, it depicted a waterfall and there was a cross beside it.

"So is the cave behind the waterfall?" Ruby asked.

"I guess so" Silver sighed, scratching his head.

They all approached the waterfall, a cave entrance coming into view. Jade led them towards the cave and into it. The tunnel was thin and everyone had to follow in a two by two line.

"This thing looks like it goes kinda deep into the cliff" Rennette's eyes glowed pink as she looked around "There's only a single tunnel to a larger cavern and it seems like that cavern has another tunnel on the other end leading deeper."

"I could have told you that" Silver folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Is someone jealous?" Jade smirked and chuckled.

"No, of course not. Why would I be jealous?"

Jade giggled and Silver grumbled to himself as they led the others through the cave tunnel.

Eventually they found themselves in a large cavern and the opposite end looked like it had been blown open, to reveal ancient doors.

The large, ancient doors also had a section blown out of them, providing access into the tunnels further on from there.

"Well at least we know which way we're supposed to go" Sun laughed, jokingly as he looked around "how far do you guys reckon that scatterbrain is into the tunnels?"

"I'd guess that he's most likely, already fighting Oxford." Ren sighed "the only question is, has Oxford already unleashed the gem or not?"

"Well I don't think we should wait to find out!" Weiss stated bluntly "we should catch up with him as soon as possible, he might need our help."

At that moment everyone rushed through the cavern and into the deeper tunnels, behind the broken and ancient doors.

* * *

Echo managed to hold his ground against the lesser flames that Oxford unleashed from the gem shard. He sliced through them and defended against others.

"What is it about you that your team mates think is so special?" Oxford growled "you don't seem so special to me."

"Let me take over Echo."

Echo tried to suppress the voice in his head.

"No. I'm more skilled in hand to hand combat Blakely" He thought to his other half, trying not to lose focus on the flame being hurled his way "if he figures out what we are and he beats us, then he may capture us and try to harvest our power for himself."

"You have a point, I guess in this circumstance you powers are for a final strike?"

"Exactly what my plan is."

Echo sliced through another flame and barely avoided the next one.

"You're getting weaker. You really shouldn't have come to fight me in the condition you are in." Oxford laughed "that rest gave you nothing but the opportunity to last to this point."

A third flame blasted Echo back into the cavern wall.

"I'm not giving up yet" he groaned.

"Just admit you're beaten."

"In your dreams, old man" Echo laughed, exhaustedly.

He used the remaining energy he had the toss his Rapier into the caverns roof, loosening the ceiling and causing a few large rocks to fall.

The cavern shook as the ceiling began to collapse. Oxford growled once the rock fall had stopped, he'd taken a slight bit of damage from the falling debris.

He grabbed Echo by his collar and threw him into another wall.

"I'm going to keep you alive for now" he growled, as Echo weakly looked up at him from the ground "I'm going to make you watch as I obliterate your team mates."

Echo didn't have the energy left to keep fighting. He could only lie there as Oxford dragged him across the ground and then threw him against another wall.

"Echo" he could hear Yun's voice calling for him.

He watched as Oxford placed the gem shard into its place on the undamaged altar.

The others came into the cavern and gasped in shock to see Echo defeated.

"Echo I told you, you shouldn't have gone to fight!" Yun trembled, almost in tears at the sight of his limp, near unconscious body "you idiot!"

"You hurt my brother!" She growled "you're gonna pay!"

"Jade, don't!" Glaucous yelled as she darted at Oxford.

The Bandit Leader placed the Phoenix Gem around his neck using a chain. His body became aglow with bright golden flames.

He turned around and blasted her.

Jades impression was left in the rock wall that she'd been blasted into. She got back up, injured but still able to fight.

For Echo, that was strike one. He could feel his rage starting to build.

"With this power, I am invincible!" Oxford laughed, darkly "no one will stop me!"

"Well we can try!" Glaucous yelled.

"What? Glaucous, you are my son. You should be trying to help me, not hinder me."

"I'm nothing like you Father. I am a Hunter in Training." Glaucous retaliated "And we will take you down if it means we take our final breaths doing so!"

"He's right" Ruby stepped forward beside him "it's our duties as future Hunters and Huntresses."

"And besides" Jaune limped forward, on the other side of Glaucous "we need to get payback, because you hurt one of our friends."

Right" All the others agreed in union.

"Fine, if you want to fight then come and try it." Oxford gritted his teeth "I'll obliterate you all!"

They all charged at him, attacking with their weapons the best they could.

Yun swung her staff but Oxford grabbed it and knocked her aside.

Rennette slashed with her battle axe but Oxford dodged and blasted her with flames.

Glaucous fired shots from his guns, but they were eviscerated by the golden flames and Oxford blasted him back as well.

Ren attempted the same technique but suffered the same fate.

Pyrrha tried to hit Oxford with her sword but he simply knocked her aside and blasted her back with his flames.

Nora slammed her hammer down and Oxford took the blow without even flinching, he slammed his fist into Nora and flung her back into the cavern walls.

Jaune tried the same technique as Pyrrha and blocked Oxfords strike with his shield, but the shield couldn't defend against the vicious flames and he was blasted back into the cave wall.

Yang jumped and punched Oxford in the face. He grabbed her by her wrist and swung her round before throwing her into the ground.

Blake darted forward, swinging her Gambol Shroud at Oxford. He grabbed the ribbon and pulled Blake into his fist before letting her drop to the floor.

Weiss darted and cast an ice glyph, but the shards of ice just dissipated when they hit the golden flames. Oxford laughed before blasting Weiss with flames too.

Sun tried slamming his staff into the Bandit leader as well, but he was grabbed and he was slammed into a wall before being blasted with flames.

Silver's metal dome came apart and reformed into a rocket launcher. He fired but the shot was consumed by the flames that then blasted him back.

Jade tried to get up, but she was too weak and collapsed back onto the ground.

Ruby fired several shots from her scythes gun before darting forward. The shots were eviscerated by the golden embers and Oxford blocked her scythes swing.

Echo watched as Oxford knocked Ruby back, and then blasted her with his powerful golden flames like he'd done with the others.

"See, no one can defeat me" Oxford laughed in triumph "and now to destroy each and every one of you."

Echo finally snapped, his rage was taking over.

"Stop" he growled as he slowly got up.

"What?" Oxford turned to look at him "you've already lost kid."

Oxford blasted a stream of golden flames at him but Echo knocked the flames aside with a single hand.

"Echo" Ruby looked at him weakly.

"You've hurt my friends, you've threatened me and the entire world." Echo took deep, rage filled breaths "I'll protect all of them, I'll defeat you, even if it mean I give up my life doing so."

Black flames began to emanate from Echo's body.

"What's going on?" Oxford took a step back as the black flames lashed out at the cavern walls.

"You wanted to see me Aura, my Semblance. Well I'm going to show you" Echo spread his arms out and the flames expanded.

"Echo" Jade growled "don't you dare!"

"Grimoire Secret Art" Echo growled as the black flames took an odd giant bird-like shape "Flames of Rage: Shadow Phoenix Form."

He roared and the caverns shook.

* * *

Well. Yeah. See ya Thursday to find out more and to find out what happens :P


	23. Flames of Rage

I am really sorry guys, but over these past few days I haven't been in the mood to write. I've decided that from now on I'll update every Thursday and still give you a double update every other Sunday. But anyway here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry again.

* * *

The caverns trembled. It was almost like they knew the fear the black flames emanating from Echo.

"What's going on?" Oxford took a step back, clenching his teeth as the black flames lashed out at the walls.

"You've done the one thing that should never be done" Jade gulped "you completely enraged him beyond reason. The only thing he knows now is that you are an enemy."

None of them had ever seen Echo this angry before, it even surpassed the rage that Blakely had during the Nightmare incident. They shook in fear as Echo growled at Oxford in an animalistic manner.

They only blinked and Echo had charged into Oxford, head first. He easily pushed the Bandit Leader into, and through, the rock wall. The caverns shook as he ripped through the rocks, creating a new tunnel. An explosive sound echoed as Echo changed direction and started pushing Oxford up through the rock.

"Everyone outside" Jade groaned as she gathered her strength and stood up "now!"

They all got up using whatever strength they had left and followed Jade out, back the way they'd come. As they got outside they heard an explosive sound rip through the air and rocks fell down the waterfall, from above.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Flames of Rage

As Echo threw Oxford into the air, he darted after him and slammed his fist into him.

Oxford retaliated with a punch of his own but it seemed to have no effect against the enraged teen.

Echo swung his hand and unleashed a destructive wave of black flames which blasted Oxford further into the sky.

Oxford and Echo darted at each other, their strikes knocking the other back before the darted at each other again.

The group below watched as the distant golden and dark flames separated and collided in the sky multiple times.

"What's going on?" Yun took exhausted breaths.

"It seems as though Oxfords merciless attitude towards us caused Echo to snap and become completely enraged." Silver explained, with heavy breaths "his powerful rage gave him the strength to cast one of the Grimoire's most deadly abilities."

"What do you mean one of its most dangerous abilities?" Weiss held her shoulder in pain as she groaned.

"The Grimoire powers that he inherited from his father have Five Secret Arts" Jade answered "the truth is that the Grimoire Semblance can be used by anyone if they can research and study the art for long enough. The Secret Arts however can only be used by an inheritor of the original Grimoire user. The only known person with that inheritance is Echo."

"So the abilities can be used by anyone if they study and train their Aura for long enough?" Pyrrha sighed "that makes sense. But what are these Secret Arts?"

"The Secret Arts manifest Emotions into four Elements, as I believe Jade may have mentioned before." Silver responded "Rage and Fire, Sorrow and Water, Joy and Air, and finally Serenity and Earth, the fifth Secret Art however is tied to the Emotion of Love but doesn't have an Element."

"So what makes the Secret Arts different to what Ruby faced before?" Yang scratched her head in confusion.

"Those were minor flames, brought about by rage but sill minor." Jade looked up at the colliding lines in the sky "The true power of the Flames of Rage is manifested in the Shadow Phoenix Form. The Four Elemental Arts are tied to powerful legendary and Mythical creatures of the same Element."

"The Shadow Phoenix is Fire, the Shadow Behemoth is Earth, the Shadow Hydra is Water and the Shadow Wyvern is Air." Silver continued "as you know me and Jade are part of the Grimoire Quad. Each member of our team has powers related to creatures or things of the same elements."

"But Echo shouldn't even be able to access his Secret Arts. Not while most of his power is locked inside the crystal!"

"Relax Jade. We always knew that the crystal might not be able to hold all five Secret Arts once his emotional energy reaches its limit."

"What about the Fifth Art?" Ruby asked "what is it?"

The two Grimoire Quad members looked at each other with hesitation.

"What exactly is it about the Fifth Art that makes you not want to share?" Glaucous inquired.

They went to say something but were interrupted by a flash of golden light that came crashing down from the sky.

The black flames soon followed, charging into the golden ones.

"You're persistent" Oxford groaned, holding his shoulder "why would you not want to use this power in our first fight?"

Echo was unresponsive, he simply snarled and let out an inhumane growl.

"He's not going to respond Oxford." Jade yelled "you made him angry and now he's become reliant on Grimm instinct, he sees you only as a powerful but inferior prey."

Before Oxford could retaliate to Jades statement he was blasted back by a thick stream of black flames. Echo moved faster than any of them could blink, he'd already darted at Oxford and was repeatedly scratching at him with flaming claws.

He slashed through the golden barrier that protected Oxford. The Bandit Leader clutched his chest, over the section of his armour that had been completely burned away.

Echo ripped through the golden flames again, grabbing him by his collar and lifted the large man up easily with a single hand. He tossed Oxford away then darted forward with a powerful punch that blasted the bandit leader back into the air.

Circular waves of dark flames erupted from Echo's feet before he darted into the sky after his prey.

Everyone watched in amazement as the flames shrouded Echo and he was completely concealed by the dark embers. The blazing darkness took the shape of a giant bird in the air and it let out a beastly caw, a red glow where its eyes should be.

It darted up past Oxford and grabbed him with its flaming claws. He yelled in pain as the shadow Phoenix crushed him in its talons.

Oxford managed to break free, a golden glow erupting from him. The Phoenix faded and Echo grabbed onto the Bandit Leader by the crystal tied around his neck. He darted higher into the sky, Oxford striking him repeatedly in an attempt to make him let go.

One of his strikes ripped through the dark flames and struck Echo in the chest, the golden flames ripping through his body and erupting from his back. The Grimoire powered teen didn't even flinch or let out a whimper, he simply stopped and grabbed Oxford by his collar with his other hand.

Echo ripped the Phoenix Crystal from Oxfords neck and crushed it with his bare hands.

"What- That's impossible" Oxford began to tremble and take quick panicked breaths, as Echo stared into his fear filled eyes. "No one could survive that blast and I thought it impossible to destroy the stone, who and what are you?"

"I am Echo, bearer of the Grimoire" Echo glared at Oxford, pulling back his shadow cloaked fist "Checkmate."

Oxford had no time to react before Echo let go of him and slammed a punch into his chest.

The group below watched as a golden fireball plunged back down to earth. Golden flames faded and left behind the man beneath them. Oxford crashed into forest floor, leaving a smoking crater nearby the group, his descent had taken a mere few seconds and he was left grievously injured and unconscious.

"Look!" Yun yelled, pointing back at the sky "Echo's falling."

The distant black fireball had begun falling, albeit a lot slower than its golden counterpart. Its descent was at a lesser angle and the air was filled with the roaring sound it made as it ripped through the sky.

"Echo!" Ruby yelled in panic.

It looked as though Echo had lost conscious before he'd begun falling, the air shaking as he tore through it. An explosion of dust and rock burst into the air as he crashed into the cliff edge where the waterfall began.

The group watched as the dust cleared and the cliff was greatly smaller than it had been. They ran back to the river, it seemed like the collision had completely eviscerated the rocks as there was no evidence of any fallen stone nearby.

Echo was soaking wet and had washed up on the river's edge, completely unconscious.

"Is he-?" Yang hesitated, gulping.

"No, he's alive" Rennette's eyes flicked from glowing pink and normal before she collapsed from exhaustion "just- just really badly injured."

"You're hurt too Rennette" Glaucous kneeled down and rested his hand on her shoulder "you're low on Aura and you shouldn't push yourself too hard just to check on him."

"He's right" Yun grunted and rested against a tree "Echo's the strongest guy we know, I'm sure he'd have survived anyway."

"It may be true that Echo is strong but I'm sure even he couldn't survive that fall if it weren't for his abilities" Ren sighed.

"I think Ren's right, I bet he's really hurt even if he survived" Nora frowned.

"How badly injured is Rennette? Did you see?" Pyrrha inquired, only for Rennette to shake her head in response.

"We should probably get him back home" Jaune suggested.

"I'm still curious about the rest of these 'Secret Arts' you two mentioned." Weiss looked at Jade and Silver "are they all as destructive as that?"

"Depends of the strength of his emotion during the state I guess." Jade sighed "until now I've only ever seen one of his states, the Waters of Sorrow."

"Although now we know what it looked like for all those in his home village who perished all those years ago." Silver sighed "it was his Flames of Rage that destroyed it after all."

"I forgot how terrifying the Shadow Elements were." Jade took a deep breath and collapsed as tears rolled down her face "We may not be blood related but he's still my little brother, and I never wanted him to go through that again."

Silver comforted her as she cried.

"What about the Fifth Art." Blake asked "I assume it's the most destructive of all the Arts?"

"The Fifth Art is the most deadly of them all. According to what we know it can be triggered by the most intense two emotions." Silver looked at everyone as he responded "Love and Hatred."

"Does it have a name like the others?" Ruby scratched her head.

"We only know it by name and stories. The last time its destructive power was used, was thousands of years ago by Echo's father. No one survived the experience and there were only the few who observed from a distance." Jade explained "Grimdark Rose."

Everyone looked at the washed up, unconscious teen and gulped.

* * *

And there you go, bit more about Echo and we've looked a bit into Glaucous' past. But this Arc isn't over yet, The Epilogue will be released this Thursday.


	24. Arc 3 Epilogue

**Arc 3 Epilogue**

Echo groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He suddenly sat up.

"Where am I?!" he took heavy exhausted breaths before holding his right arm and groaning in pain.

He was lying in a bed in a dark room and he was dressed in his black Rose patterned pyjamas.

Ruby was sat on the floor next to the bed, resting her head in her arms on the bed. He could tell she was fast asleep.

He could see that his arm was in a cast that covered most of his hand as well. Echo lightly rested his hand on the dark haired girls head and gently rubbed his fingers against her hair as he smiled lightly.

"She's been coming and waiting next to you for the past two weeks" He heard a familiar flirtatious voice from the shadows.

"Yang, is that you?" He looked up and held his aching arm.

The feisty blonde stepped from the shadows and smiled.

"You've been asleep for quite a while Echo. You're in the Beacon Infirmary" Yang folded her arms "you gave us all quite a scare and she was worried about you."

"I'm- I'm sorry. What, happened?" Echo rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand and sighed "the last thing I remember is being really, really angry."

"It's a long story, probably better if your sister or Silver explained it to you" Yang shook her head and sighed.

"I'll be sure to ask them when I see them then."

"She really cares about you, ya know." The blonde turned and went to the door "you better not do anything to upset or hurt her. Or you'll have me to answer too."

"Though I can safely say, that'll never happen" Echo chuckled "bring it on anytime Blondie."

"You should probably wait a while before getting into a fight" Yang rolled her eyes and went to open the door "your arm will apparently take another week to heal and your ribs, possibly another half month to a full month."

Echo lightly placed his free fist against his chest "I'm warrior. I can handle it a few injuries."

"Just be careful. I don't want to see Ruby worried and I'm sure you don't want to worry her any more than you have."

"Yes Ma'am" The injured teen nodded and yawned "I'll just rest for a while, I- I am kinda tired."

He lay back and instantly fell asleep as Yang smiled and left the room.

* * *

Beacon Academy Staff Dorm, Jades Room

"I still don't understand!"

"Well shaking it isn't gonna do any good Jade!" Silver leaned back into the curved, cushioned seat and groaned "You could loosen the holdings inside the case and end up cracking the crystal."

"That would be bad" Jade sighed and put the metal case back on the table, then she sat down "but I just can't figure it out. Me and Ozpin had the case scanned and the power inside has definitely diminished. But none of that power is supposed to even be able to get out."

"This is true, but thinking logically we can confirm that the crystal has lost one of its sealed Secret Arts and that Echo can now use the aforementioned sealed Secret Art."

"But how the heck was he able to unseal it, the case was all the way back here and it's completely sealed. Nothing can get in or out, not even energy."

"Well I guess we don't know everything about the crystal. I'm going to take a guess and say it's most likely been rigged by Echo's Father to have an unsealable and unbreakable link with Echo. So when his anger reached its highest level he was able to unlock his Flames of Rage." Silver looked at the ceiling and let out a thoughtful sigh "I assume the same is true for the other Arts. If Echo's emotion reaches its highest level then I guess he'll unlock the secret art related to that emotion."

"Dude, you gotta breathe when you talk." Jade looked at him "but I think you're probably right about that."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if he can unlock the secret arts when his emotions flux" Silver answered, pausing in the middle of his sentence "then isn't it possible that he could unlock 'you know what' as well as the other Arts?"

"You have a real good point there, and there is the problem of Ruby." Jade scratched her head "she's a nice girl but if Echo's feelings for her get too out of hand then it is quite likely that, 'That' will be unleashed if he can unlock his Secret Arts."

She jumped up and groaned as she began to pace in frustration. Green flames shrouded her fist and she punched a wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Calm down Jade!" Silver sighed "what would Dad say is he'd seen you acting like this?"

"If Dad was still alive then I doubt any of this would be happening." She groaned as she sat back down and held her hand over her face "he struggled against one of the Elemental Forms, what makes you think if 'that' is unleashed, that we'll be able to stop it?!"

"Because we have people we trust, people we fight alongside with. As a team it might be possible."

"I guess you're right, again."

Silver laughed and swigged from his mug.

* * *

Vale Prison, Cell Block 162

These cells were dark, damp, and disgusting. Jet couldn't believe that those kids had defeated Oxford.

"He could never lose. He even had the power of the Phoenix Gem!"

"Just live with Jet" Flame groaned from the back of the cell "according to the Authorities, the guy who beat him lost consciousness afterwards."

"It's a shame that we have no idea how he beat him" Olive sighed, leaning on Flame slightly. She now had bandages wrapped around her eyes "maybe we can find out in a few years, when we get out."

A light hiss came from the shadows "It was the Grimoire who defeated Oxford."

"Where'd you hear that Lizard boy?" Liseran looked over at Reptilious.

"I didn't hear it, I know from experience." The reptile Faunus responded, letting out another hiss "the young girl who defeated me, I think her name was Ruby Rose. She had been bestowed with some of the Grimoire's Rage powers."

"It was probably just her Semblance or something, scales for brains." Liseran groaned "just because the legend said the Gem could be equal in strength to the Grimoire doesn't mean it actually exists."

"Just forget about it" Reptilious hissed "I shouldn't have spoken."

"We'll be out a lot sooner than you guys think" Jet turned to them "soon we're going to break out of here, Oxford is no longer worthy so I will lead us. We shall get revenge on them for defeating him and getting us put in here!"

All of the Elite cheered quietly and laughed.


End file.
